5 Days
by SweetMama909
Summary: Lisanna's back from Edolas and Lucy has been left and forgotten. But, there's a reason. It's for Lucy's sake. Lucy has an arguement with Natsu one day, and it turns into a battle that takes a turn for the worst, and they end up staying alone together at Porlyusica's for 5 days. What'll happen? BTW, Lisanna's the bitch. UPDATED SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Author: Hiya! So this is my first story... ever. Of course, its gonna have flaws and errors, but feel free to point them out.

**Natsu POV**

It's 5:03 AM, and everyone, except Lucy, is at the guild. Lisanna called us in early for a meeting.

You see, Lisanna's been back for a couple of months from Edolas, and she's not the same person. For some reason, she's hates Lucy's guts, and she's blackmailing us. What is she blackmailing us with?

Lucy. How? Well, what she said is-

Lisanna bursted in through the guild doors with a loud bang, "Team Natsu! Get your lousy, annoying, asses over here!"

Me, Grey, Erza, and Happy all gather up near Lisanna and she began to speak, "You probably all know it has been a couple of months since I've been back. A couple of amazing months in my opinion." After everyone heard that, we all rolled our eyes and scoffed.

Lisanna seemed to notice the eye rolling and scoffing, so she banged a fist in the wooden table and shouted, "You guys better watch what you do and say... you know what I'll do if you don't."

Everyone's eyes widened with understanding and their gazes kept alternating between Lisanna and the floor. With a sudden movement, Lisanna transformed into one of her most deadly, dangerous, and strongest form.

In Edolas, her powers didn't stop. She kept it hidden from everyone, but some how her powers advanced on her own and she just knew all of this knowledge on spells and magic. It was unbelievable.

We all thought we could take her out at first, but when we tried she started to blackmail us and she injured a lot of us. Wendy healed everyone, however she can't heal death.

"So today you guys are gonna kick Lucy off of you team. But make it interesting. I want to see insults, pain, and plenty of hatred. Got it? Good." Lisanna headed over to the bar to order a drink from Mira. That left Team Natsu here looking at each other with sad faces.

"Well, we need to plan what we're gonna say to Lucy. I know we all don't want to do this, but we have to. For Lucy's sake." Erza hesitantly started to think of what we were gonna say to Lucy when she gets here.

It's gonna break my heart to do this, and her reaction might just make me break down inside, but it has to be done to keep her safe.

**Lucy POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarms clock, "Mmm, another day in paradise." I said gloomily as I rubbed my eyes.

My alarm clock shut itself off and and I laid back and groaned.

Life at the guild was horrible. I know everyone likes Lisanna, but sometimes I want to rip her head off, use it as a bowling ball, have Taurus stomp on her, and use his axe to chop it up into several pieces.

But I know that will never happen. Even if it did, everyone would plot a revenge plan on me.

I sighed, threw the covers off of me, then headed to my dresser to choose what I was gonna wear for the day. Blue skirt, white tank top, and some sandals.

Time to take a shower!

**Timeskip! Out of the Shower**

"Such an invigorating shower." I took a deep breath as I exited the bathroom. As I was standing next to my desk, the calendar caught my eye.

"Ugh. Rent's due in 2 weeks. Guess I have to go to the guild for a job." I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

**Timeskip! At the Guild Doors**

As I approached the guild, Levy ran up to me.

Levy is one of the only people that talk to me. Others such as Bixlow, Carla, Wendy, Freed, Evergreen, and Gajeel still talk to me. But not a lot.

"Hey Lu! How's the book going?" Levy always asks that every single time she sees me. I don't know why. The answer is always the same, "Like I told you before, I have no inspiration. And you can't write a book without inspiration."

Levy looks down at the ground, then looks back up at me with a friendly grin, "I just ordered you a strawberry milkshake from Mira. It should be done by now."

I just nodded and pushed the guild doors open. "Levy! Here's that milkshake you wanted." Mira handed the shake to Levy, and for a moment I think I saw her give me a 'I'm sorry' look. Of course it's my imagination. Mira's like the others, she forgot about me.

When Mira went back behind the bar counter, Levy turned to face me, "Here Lu. I've got to go run some errands, but I'll be back later. Bye!" She jogged out the doors and I was alone in the guild.

I walked over to a table and sat my things down. My body instantly went over to the request board and my eyes scanned over all the quests. "Let's see. 'Find a missing bunny rabbit, Scuffles, in the Eastern Forest for 200,000 jewel'." I picked this quest and started to walk over to my table when a familiar pink-headed boy stopped me.

"Hey Lucy. We need to talk to you." Natsu pointed to Erza and she began to speak, "Lucy, you're off the team. Nothing personal, but you've gotta admit, you only get in the way. You're distracting and we always have to save your scrawny ass. You don't help at all, you only sit on the sidelines while we do the work. And let's face it, you are very annoying."

I was insulted. By the people who I thought were my friends. I'm not distracting, scrawny, useless, or annoying. They obviously haven't been paying attention to me. I'm barely ever here because I train in the celestial world.

My body was being filled with rage until I just couldn't hold it in anymore, "Distracting?! Scrawny?! You've got guts saying that to me! I swear, if we ever had a battle, I'd rip YOUR scrawny ass!" My body lunged at Natsu, even though he wasn't the one that said it to me, he agreed. He was my best friend, teammate, and ally, now he agreed that I was all of those horrible and terrible things.

Natsu's eyes went wide, and I saw him take a really quick glance at Lisanna. His gaze turned to me and he began to talk, "Fine. Let's have the battle at 3 tomorrow. And don't be disappointed if you lose. It would take a miracle for you to beat me." Natsu had an evil smirk on his face.

I shot him a death glare and gave him a scoff. As I made my way through the staring crowd to get my purse and shake, I remembered that I hade a job request in my hand. Mira seemed to notice, so she got out the book and checked it off the list.

Eh, I'll just do it before the end of 2 weeks come. I picked up my possessions and started to exit the guild with a determined expression on my face.

**Lisanna POV**

I waited for that stupid, blonde bitch to leave. Once the doors closed behind her, I began to talk to everyone, "That was... satisfying. It could've been better. I gave you 3 hours to plan and that's what you came up with? You better make it interesting tomorrow, Natsu. And if you don't... **I'LL KILL LUCY WITHOUT HESITATION**."


	2. The Battle

**Natsu POV**

Lucy, I'm so sorry.

I laid my head down on the table, thinking about what I put Lucy through. I love her so much, and she's always been there for me, and this is how I repay her?

Lisanna then came over and slammed her hand down on the table. " Natsu! What do you think you're doing?! You better kick Lucy's ass or I'll rip you to pieces!"

I stood up from the table and shot Lisanna a cold glare. If she didn't threaten to kill Lucy, I'd burn her to a pile ash. Right then, Lucy walked into the guild hall.

**Lucy POV**

"Natsu, it's 3. The battle starts... NOW! Open, gate of the scorpion and bull, Taurus and Scorpio! Taurus, use Scopio's sand!" I shouted.

"Moo! I'd do anything for you, sexy Lucy. How 'bout after this, you give me a kiss?" Taurus exclaimed.

I shot him a look and he shriveled to a little grape.

"Sorry, Lucy! " Taurus threw his axe above his head and it sucked in all of Scorpio's sand," Absorb!" Scorpio smirked and shouted,"We go, Taurus!"

Taurus flung his axe in front of him and pointed it straight to Natsu," Sandstorm axe! Aldebaran!"

A strong powerful gust of wind mixed with sand lunged at Natsu. The force of the wind was so strong that when it slid across Natsu's skin, it gave him stinging cuts and scrapes. But, Natsu still stood his ground.

I saw Natsu steal a peek at Lisanna, and she shot him a deadly glare. He then looked back at me and attacked.

He stepped forward to me and yelled," Fire dragon's roar!"

I quickly dodged from Natsu's blast and summoned Sagittarius," Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius! Shoot your arrows all around that asshole right there." I pointed at Natsu.

" Moshi, moshi! As you can see, I have upgraded my arrows to strong, heavy, indestructible, exploding arrows. I can very well do that." Sagittarius drew up his bow and his new arrows, and shot them all around Natsu's feet constantly.

I used that time to my advantage and summoned Gemini. " Open, gate of the twins, Gemini! Gemi, Mini. I need you to turn into me."

The Gemini Twins held hands, rotated with each other quickly, then a puff of smoke appeared, and there in front of me was another me.

Just then Natsu yelled," Flames of my right hand, flames of my left hand, when you put them together... fire dragon's brilliant flame!" The force and heat from Natsu's powerful blast burnt the entire wall behind me into a pile of rubble, and caused major pain to Sagittarius. He then returned back to the celestial world.

Natsu stared into my eyes and I stared right back into his. I held hands with Gemini to increase the power of my attack, and started to chant a spell that originated from dark magic, that I learned from the celestial world," I summon those beneath to listen to my grief, I want him to feel my pain, this is not a game, so let the pain rain, Dolor Morsus!"

At the same time Natsu used a spell from dragon's slayer secret art," Dragon's god brilliant flame!"

He aims his blast at me and releases a giant, strong force of black and orange flames at the exact same time I release my magic. Our powers interconnected and the forceful blow sent me flying in the air, and slamming my body into the hard brick wall. When I fell on the floor, my sight was black and I could barely hear anything except the screams of pain coming from Natsu. I knew in my head that scraps, scars, bruises, and fractures were happening to Natsu's body. I gathered up all of my remaining strength and weakly said," Tutis contego." I finally went unconscious.


	3. In The Infirmary

**Lucy POV**

My sight was black. I could hear familiar voices in the distance. It was Master and Porlyusica's voice. I tried to open up my heavy eyelids, but even that was a challenge. I gathered up all the strength that I had and tried my hardest to open up my eyes.

I was on a twin-sized bed with Natsu beside me, still unconscious. I looked down at his arm to see that it was in a cast with his fingers sticking out.

I've seen his sleeping face so many times, yet this one was different. I looked at his face and saw the tiniest bits of sadness, worry, and anger. I looked back at his hands and slowly intertwined my fingers with his.

Right then Natsu shot open his eyelids. He turned his head so that he was facing me, his eyes traveled down my arm to our hands. He smiled gently and squeezed my hand back.

But I still couldn't help but wonder, why did Lisanna give him a deadly glare THEN he started attacking. And now we're holding hands. I thought about pulling away, but something about this felt so right.

**Natsu POV**

What is she thinking about? Why is she holding my hand? Shouldn't she be mad at me? I had so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I knew I couldn't tell her without saying that Lisanna is behind all of her pain and grief.

**Lucy POV**

"I see that both of you are up." Master said in a calming tone. I looked up to see that Master and Polyusica were hovering over me and Nastu. I loosened up my grip on Natsu's hand and slipped my hand out smoothly.

"Why were both of you causing such a ruckus back at the guild? AND NATSU! Why did you burn a hole in the wall?! You guys are friends and allies, you shouldn't fight one another." Master exclaimed with anger and worry.

I didn't want to tell him what had happen the day before and I could tell that Natsu didn't want to, either.

We both stammered and looked at each other to find an excuse or a way out of the questions, but we both knew that there was no way of getting out of the situation.

I caught a glimpse of Porlyusica and saw that she had the urge to say something.

" You idiot! Can you not see that these kids are injured and in pain? And here you are interrogating them?! You're despicable! Get out and let these children rest and heal! They don't have time for your questions and neither do I!" Porlyusica ushered Master out of the room and returned to me and Natsu.

I looked at her and weakly said," Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, but w-" Porlyusica cut me off and began speaking.

" You child, Lucy. You didn't have any major broken bones or burns. However, you do have a few light burns, your right arm is broken, you have a few bruises, cuts, scrapes, and you have sprained your ankle, but I casted a healing spell, so you'll be able to walk, as long as you wear this boot. Your right arm is in a cast and it shall take a couple of days for it to heal, since it was not a major break, you will be able to use it for some easy everyday activities. As for your burns , the healing spell took care of all of it and your cuts, scrapes, and bruises will heal themselves." Porlyusica told me all about my condition, how to take care of myself, and how I'll be staying here for the next couple days.

"And Natsu. Well... you're condition is more critical. You see, Lucy casted a spell called 'Dolor Morsus' which originated from Azorka, the master of all dark magic in Fiore. Azorka grew up in a dark world. Ever since her childhood she knew that she possessed dark magic, as she grew up it became uncontrollable. She always chanted dark spells from ancient times. Soon her magic created chaos in the world and she released a new spell that she created, it killed hundreds of people and destroyed almost everything. She died from that very spell she created. What a fool." Porlyusica explained who Azorka is and what she did.

Natsu looked up at Porlyusica and said quietly," So basically, Lucy casted a spell on me called 'Dolor Morsus' that Azorka, the master of all darkness, created and somehow stopped it so that her and I could live?"

Porlyusica looked into Natsu's eyes and answered," Correct. By the looks of both of you, I predict that Lucy stopped the spell's effect, after about 25 seconds. Lucy, how did you know that spell and how did you know how to stop it?"

I looked at Natsu's jet black eyes then turned my head to Porlyusica," After everyone in the guild quit talking to me, I decided to train in the celestial world. There, I heard about the spell. But, they didn't ever teach me how to cast it. I stayed up day and night studying and practicing all of Azorka's dark magic, and that's including the Dolor Morsus. Once I found out how to do Azorka's special spell, I knew that I needed to come up with a spell that could stop the Dolor Morsus. I took dozens of books from the library about Latin words and roots. I studied and read them everyday. Soon, I found out that 'Dolor Morsus' are Latin words for pain, suffering, and death. So I looked up Latin words that mean the opposite, which are tutis and contego. It stands for 'protect' and 'safe'. So I put the 2 words together and there's the spell!"

Porlyusica's mouth hung open.

I looked at her with one eyebrow up and asked," What?"

"N-Nothing. I just didn't know that you were that smart and clever. But it was pretty simple. I'm sure that a fool could've come up with that." Porlyusica said this and I smirked.

"Then, why is it, that after all these years, no one has come up with the spell to stop it? Or why has nobody ever tried to cast the Dolor Morsus? I mean, I'm pretty sure that someone over the years probably wanted to take over Fiore. So why didn't they use that spell?" I asked this with a smirk on my face the whole time.

Porlyusica kept her mouth shut.

" I'll be out of town for the next 5 day, by the way." Porlyusica said this as if it meant nothing and it wasn't important.

"What?!" Natsu and I both shouted in unison.

Natsu yelled," What about us?! I mean Lucy isn't that injured, but she's still injured pretty badly! And what about me?! My right leg's broken, my left leg has a bruise that's 50 shades of black and blue, I have a 1 inch deep cut that's 4 inches long on my lower left stomach, I have cuts and scrapes all up and down my body, my left shoulder's dislocated, and I have a cut on my left cheek! And I can't walk, I can barely eat food unless it's really small, I can't even use the restroom by myself!"

Porlyusica was calm, cool, and collected. She replied to Natsu, not at all worried, and said," That's where Lucy comes in. Like you said, Natsu. She's not that injured. She can still walk around and make food for herself and for you. She can also take you to the restroom and help you take a shower."

I had a look of disgust on my face and said," Ew! No, I can't! I mean, I'll make food for him and stuff, but I am not gonna help him use the restroom and... shower." I shudder at the words of ' help him shower.'

Porlyusica looked at me and responded," Well, I'm not going to do it. I have an important event I must attend to and I can not skip it just to help a pink-haired boy use the shower. You will do it. End of conversation. You do not have a choice in this matter. I am going to go pack my bags I leave tomorrow." Porlyusica returned to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. I could here the tossing and rustling of her possessions and luggage.

She's really leaving tomorrow. Natsu and I will be alone for 5 days. Oh god.


	4. The Truth

**Lucy POV**

I was laying uncomfortably in a twin sized bed next to a sleeping (and snoring) Natsu. I was thinking about the day of the battle. It's been 2 very long days since then. I couldn't help, but think that when it's morning, Porlyusica is going to leave and it's only gonna be me and Natsu alone.

Wait, why am I in a bed next to the sleeping asshole that caused me all the pain and misery over the last few months. I mean, if he never ignored me, none of this would've happened. If he never completely forgot about me and only focused on Lisanna, then I wouldn't be here.

I grabbed the pillow I was laying on and threw on the floor quietly. I slowly rolled my body off the bed and started to lay down on the floor, right before a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Ahh!" I screamed and turned my head to see that Natsu was the one who grabbed my wrist. He quickly let go of me and clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Do you want Porlyusica to wake up, come out here, then rip us to pieces for for waking her." Natsu whispered loudly.

I looked straight in his eyes and said bitterly," It's better than sharing a bed with a snoring hog."

**Natsu POV**

I looked into Lucy's sparkling brown eyes, even when it's pitch black you can still see them shine. As I looked into them, I clearly saw that she truly hated me. I want to tell her so bad, the truth about Lisanna and what happened between me and her. No, I need to tell her. Even if Lisanna threatened to kill her, I know I'll protect her, no matter what.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something. Come on, lay back down on the bed. The floor's hard." I gently patted the space next to me.

Lucy reluctantly sat on the bad and laid down.

I took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened when Lisanna came back from Edolas," When Lisanna came back, she called everyone to the guild, besides you, for a meeting about something 'important' at least, that's what she said. When everyone got there, she started going on a rampage about you. Saying lies and bad things about you."

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

I looked back into Lucy's brown eyes with confusion," What do you mean 'like what?"

Lucy replied," What type of 'lies' and 'bad things' did she say about me? I want to know."

I answered," No, you don't want to know. It's bad very bad."

Lucy said," I don't care if it's bad. I want to know. And if you don't tell me, I'll walk out of this room right now, and walk to my apartment."

I sighed and responded," Fine, I'll tell you. She said that you were a... dumb blonde slut, whore, bitch... you get the gist. Anyway, when everyone started to protest and defend you, I stepped in and started to go after Lisanna, but she said that if we didn't all follow her 'rules and conditions', she'd... kill you. So, you see, the reason why we stopped talking and hanging with you was because if we didn't Lisanna would kill you. I'm so sorry Lucy."

Lucy looked at my face and studied me." Why are you sorry? You only did that to protect me. I'm the one that should be sorry. If I didn't say that we should've had a battle, if I didn't use that stupid spell, none of this would've happened. We wouldn't be here right now with all these injuries."

"If you didn't do what you did, you wouldn't know the truth, and we both wouldn't be here right now next to each other." I told Lucy, that gave her reassurance, and she no longer blamed herself.

I'm glad you don't hate anyone at the guild or me now, Lucy. I promise, when we get out of here and out of these casts, we'll get revenge on Lisanna.


	5. Alone Together: Day 1, Morning

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to the shining sun, blinding my eyes.

"Good morning, child." I blocked the sun away with my hands and saw that Porlyusica had her luggage packed near the front door.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, so that I could tell you where everything is and how everything works. Come on, get up. Like I said yesterday, you're able to walk as long as you wear that boot." Porlyusica gestured towards my foot, and I'm surprised to see a black boot on my left foot.

I looked up at her face and she had an expression that said 'Hurry up, we don't have all day here'.

I slowly rolled off of the bed, and tried my best not to wake Natsu up.

" Come on. I need to show you how the shower works." Porlyusica quickly walked to the bathroom with lightening legs.

"You have 4 knobs. The far left is hot water, the middle left is for cold water, the middle right is to control the force and power of the water coming out of the shower head, and finally, the far right knob is to turn the shower off and on. Now the sink and toilet are like any other, simple to use. Got it? Good. Now, let's go to the kitchen." Polyusica, once again had her fast, lightening legs on the loose.

As we made our way to the kitchen, Porlyusica's motorized legs slowed down, and she began to explain.

"Here's the stove. In order to get the fire lit, you must push down and turn right to the setting temperature you wish. Pots and pans are in the high right cabinet, plates and bowls are in the cupboard, and everything else is in plain sight, so you can figure that out." Polyusica explained most of the kitchen and started to go out the door.

" I must be going now. Make sure you do not leave this place and tend to your needs. Also, make sure to water my plants." Porlyusica opened the door, gripped the handles of her luggage, and left.

I went up and locked the door, then returned back to the room, to find Natsu's mouth wide open, yawning.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hey, how're you feeling?" I put my hand on Natsu's head and ruffled his hair.

Natsu groaned and replied," Now that I know you don't hate me or anyone back at the guild, I feel pretty good. But, I'm kinda hungry. Can you make me something to eat? I want scrambled eggs and toast."

I giggled a bit and answered," Of course, I'll make you something to eat. I'll get started on it right now."

I got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen. I got 2 pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. I then opened up the fridge and got out 5 eggs. 3 for Natsu and 2 for me. I beated the eggs, added milk, pepper, and a dash of salt. Then I got a skillet out and started to scramble up all of the eggs. Once I was done, I split the eggs for me and Natsu, and put the 2 pieces of toast on Natsu's plate. I took Natsu's breakfast into the room and gave it to him.

"Mmm! It's delicious, Lucy! Since when did you know how to cook? This is great." Natsu talked with his mouth full, sputtering chewed scrambled eggs and toast everywhere.

"Natsu! Either chew all your food, then talk or don't talk at all!" I shouted. "Disgusting! And I've known how to make scrambled eggs ever since I was 11."

"Hey. Where's your breakfast?" Natsu asked after he swallowed his food.

"It's on the kitchen table. I was about to go get it before I was attacked by eggs and toast." I said.

"Oh, sorry. Well, go get your food before it gets cold. It's important to eat breakfast, ya know." Natsu continued to shovel forkfuls of eggs into his mouth, while I went to the kitchen to get my yummy breakfast.

When I returned, Natsu's plate was completely clean.

I sat my plate down on the desk next to the bed and began to speak," I'm not surprised that you finished your food so quickly. You always did have a huge appetite."

I pulled out the chair, that belonged to the desk, sat down, and began to eat my eggs. I still kept wondering about the day of the battle, about Lisanna, about everyone back at the guild.

Natsu looked at me with concern and asked," Lucy, what are you thinking about?"

"Natsu. Last night, when you told me about Lisanna and stuff, I couldn't help but think of all the questions that I have that need answers. So, basically I need answers. Can you give them to me?" I asked with hope in my a heart that he wouldn't say 'no'.

He stared at me, studying my face, thinking. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

I gave him a little smile and started to ask my questions," Okay, last night you said , during the night Lisanna came back, and she called everyone to the guild for an 'important' meeting, correct?"

Natsu nodded.

"And during that meeting, she said that if everyone didn't follow her 'rules', she would kill me. I'm guessing that one of those rules were not to talk to me and completely ignore me, as if I didn't exist. If those were one of the rules, then how come Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Evergreen, and Bixlow kept talking to me?" I asked my question, and Natsu hesitated before speaking.

"Lisanna said that if everyone hated you, and you only had a few friends, she could toy with your feelings and emotions by having them have arguments with you, spread rumors about you, and hurt you... physically." Natsu answered my question truthfully.

" Oh, okay. Um, the day of the battle, right after Taurus and Scorpio did the unison raid, you looked at Lisanna. Then you started to attack. So, my question is, why did you start to attack after you looked at Lisanna?" I looked at Natsu and he looked anxious.

He looked away for a second, then looked back at me. "I started to attack after that because-"

Natsu stopped and took several deep breaths before he started to answer my question," I started to attack after that because... when she was in Edolas, her magic was never stopped. Instead, it was improved. If I didn't attack, she wouldn't just kill you, she would kill everyone. She's strong, very strong. She has Take Over Magic. In Edolas, it let her transform into anything, not just animals. And she learned how to do it permanently"

I looked at Natsu with a confused look across my face. "Transform into anything? Like what?"

Natsu's face had a hint of unease, "Doesn't matter, because I'm going to make sure you don't see it. I'm going to protect you, Lucy."

I smiled warmly at Natsu and he smiled back. "Any more questions?"

I answered with a smile still spread across my face," No, not at the moment. I'm going to go put the dishes up. "

I gathered my dishes, and Natsu's, and headed to the sink. As I started to scrub the dishes my right arm started to hurt. The cast my arm was in had loosened and my arm was no longer in the position it needed to be in to heal. I turned the faucet off and leaned against the kitchen counter. I held up my right arm up with my left hand and closely examined the cast. I saw that one end had become undone. So, I looked around for some glue to re-tighten my cast and came across something called 'medical adhesive'. I squirted some adhesive out onto the end of the cast and held it in place until it dried.

"Lucy, are you okay? You've been out there for a while." Natsu shouted to me from inside the room.

I thought about how long I've been in the kitchen, and it turns out that I've been out here for over 20 minutes. " I guess I have been out here for a while, but I'm fine. Do you need anything?" I asked as I was entering the bedroom.

Natsu's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked at his hands. "Um, well I-I haven't taken a-a-a shower, yet. And, u-um, you know that I c-can't take a shower b-by myself, so can you h-help me?"

This time it was my turn to blush. My cheeks turned to a bright red like a tomato. But, for some reason... a part of me wanted to help Natsu take a shower. " Yeah, um, I can help you."


	6. Alone Together: Day 1, Shower

**Natsu POV**

"Um, okay. Come on, put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you get up." I hesitantly slipped my right arm around Lucy's shoulders and used all the strength that I had to push myself up and not pull Lucy down.

It was a struggle, and we both felt weird and awkward. Lucy was obviously blushing hard, she was trying to hide her face by letting her beautiful, silky blonde hair fall over her face, but I could see right through it. I was blushing, too, but I didn't care if she saw me.

Once I finally got off of the bed, my right leg was throbbing and my entire leg ached. A stab of pain ran crazy throughout my body, and I started to lose my balance and fall.

"Natsu! Lean on me! Come on now, it's not like I'm gonna bite. If you don't stop putting all your weight on your injured legs they're gonna get worse." I paused and started to put all my weight on Lucy. I pulled her down a little bit, but she boosted both of us back up. I was amazed by her sudden burst of manly strength.

As we approached the bathroom, Lucy said,"Okay, hold on, Natsu. Let me put the toilet cover down so you can sit." Lucy used her hand free hand and put the toilet cover down. She helped me sit, then slipped her arm out from my waist and started to speak," Um. okay, I'll help you take off your shirt, but I'll leave the pants to you. Can you manage to do that on your own?"

I doubt I could even take off my own pants, but I wasn't exactly sure. I mean, I never exactly had the chance to try. Lucy saw my look of uncertainty and mumbled," Don't worry. I'll just blindfold my eyes and you'll guide me, okay? I promise I'll be gentle." I nodded and Lucy began to strip off my shirt.

**Lucy POV**

I gripped the bottom of Natsu's shirt, and slowly pulled it up. I took hold of Natsu's injured arm and carefully moved it upwards, so that I could slip his shirt off of his right side, then continued to take off his shirt. I stole a peek at Natsu's face to see that he was as red as a tomato. I quickly grinned, as I pulled off his entire shirt.

I looked at his chest and his amazing 6-pack. My temperature started to rise, but then told myself to calm down. I mean, I see his abs everyday, they're always exposed. The heat in my body started to cool down as I looked for a handkerchief to blindfold my eyes.

I looked in her bathroom cabinet and found a small wash cloth. I rolled it up and tied it to cover my eyes. "Okay, Natsu. I can't see a thing. I'm gonna... undress you, now." I couldn't see myself, but I knew that red was spreading across my cheeks.

"Um, Lucy, you're right in front of me, now." I went down to my knees so that I would be able to take off his pants easier.

But before I could do anything, Nastu pulled down my blindfold and put his left hand (non-injured hand) on my shoulder to stop me. "Uh... Lucy? I just realized I can take off my own pants, after all, this hand isn't injured or wounded."

Natsu waved his left hand in my face and I stood up. "Yeah, um, you could use your left hand. Why didn't I think of that earlier? But, um, let me tie the plastic around your casts, so that they don't get wet. Give me a sec." I quickly ran out of the restroom and got the plastic wrap from Porlyusica's medical cabinet and went back into the bathroom. I took the plastic and carefully wrapped it around Natsu's leg and arm.

"There all done. Be careful, okay?" I lightly patted Natsu's leg then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Argh! Come on, get off of me!" I backed away from the door and asked Natsu," Hey, are you okay? It sounds like you getting frustrated."

**Natsu POV**

I stopped tugging at my sweatpants, stood still for a moment, and managed to stammer out," U-Um, I'm fine. Just trying to get off my pants without taking off the plastic."

It sounds like she fell for it. "Oh, okay. Just yell if you need anything. I'll be making lunch." I could hear Lucy's footsteps fading off in the distance.

I thought to myself, 'Fine, I'll just cut it off.'

I looked in the drawer and found some big, shiny scissors. I stretched my legs out in front of me and started to cut the right side. Once I was done with my right leg, I started to cut the left side. As I was snipping away at the fabric, I peeked inside the shower and saw 4 knobs. "What the hell?" I said in a low and quiet voice. I shouted out to Lucy, " Hey Lucy, how does the shower work?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll turn it on for you. Make sure you have a towel around you, so I don't have to see anything." Lucy's footsteps were getting closer and I had to hide my teared and cut pants and boxers. I started to panic, until the cabinet under the sink caught my eye.

I grabbed my sweatpants and boxers and shoved them into the cabinet. Once I shoved them in, I went over to the bathroom closet, got out a towel, and wrapped it around my waist.

I heard a light knock on the door, then heard Lucy's voice, "Hey Natsu. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, you can come in." Lucy opened the door and brought in a stack of clothes.

"Okay, it turns out that Master Makarov brought some of our things over yesterday, so I brought you some sweats and a t-shirt. Anyways, I'll turn the shower on for you, now" I looked over Lucy's shoulder and saw her turn all of the knobs at different degrees. " Come here, Natsu. Stick your hand in the water and tell me if it's the right temperature."

I limped over to Lucy and she slipped her arm around my waist to help me keep my balance. I didn't notice it at first, but I had my arm around her shoulders. I turned beet red and so did Lucy.

"Um, Natsu? You need to stick your hand in the water to see if it's the right temperature for you, ya know." Lucy nodded towards the water, and I stuck my hand in.

"I need it hotter. It's too cold right now." I kept my hand outstretched in the cold water.

"What about now?" I saw that Lucy turned the knob to the hottest setting, and as I kept my hand in the rushing water, the temperature slowly started to rise. I waited until the heat had gone all the way up and said, "Perfect."

"Are you serious?! The water's so hot that steam is coming of it! You'll burn yourself!" I laughed at Lucy's comment and replied," I'm a dragon slayer, Lucy. Nothing's too hot for me."

Lucy giggled a little bit and left the bathroom, so I could bathe.

I hopped in the shower with the scorching hot water and took a deep breath. The water seemed to calm me down and relax my nerves. I started to lean back and my foot slid in behind me and I landed face down on my nose. "Ahh! Crap, this hurts like hell!" I shouted so loud, I think I created an earthquake.

"Natsu?! Are you okay? What happened?" Lucy was banging on the door.

"I'm fine, Lucy. I just slipped and it hurts like hell. But, I don't think I can get up." I tried to push myself up with my left arm, but I didn't have enough strength.

"Okay. Um, I'm coming in, cause that's the only way you're gonna be able to get up." I could here that Lucy kicked the door open with a loud BAM.

**Lucy POV**

I grabbed the wash cloth that I was gonna use earlier, and tied it around my head to cover my eyes. "Natsu, my eyes are covered. Um, you need to guide me."

I could her Natsu pull open the shower curtain and try to move. "Natsu, quit moving! you're going to hurt yourself even more."

"Sorry, Lucy. Okay, stand where you are and grab the towel to your left." I move my left hand along the counter and touch something soft and fluffy. I grabbed it and held it.

"Good. Now take 2 small steps forward and go to your knees." I did what Natsu told me to do and ended up kneeling beside the tub.

"Put the towel on me, so I can tie it around my waist." I threw the towel into the tub and heard some tossing and turning. "Be careful, Natsu."

I heard Natsu scoff and say," You're the one that should be careful, you decided to kick a door down. You do know that when Porlyusica comes back she's going to punish both of us the door open."

"I don't care. If I didn't, you would be in the tub shouting and yelling for help and probably be in more pain." I didn't hear Natsu say anything except a small 'hmph'.

"Okay, I'm done wrapping the towel around myself. Put your arm around me shoulders and help me up" I slip my left arm around Natsu's shoulders and pull him up. He had his arm around my waist and we worked together to get out of the tub.

Once I got Natsu out of the tub, I took off the blindfold and headed to the bed, so I could set Natsu down. He limped a lot and he was very heavy.

"All, right. There Natsu, lay down." When we got to the bed, Natsu sat down, and I helped him take the plastic off of his casts and helped him lay down and get into a comfortable position.

After Natsu and I both got settled, I laid down on the bed next to him. "Natsu. What do you think's happening back at the guild, right now?"

Natsu didn't say anything for a moment, but then he replied," I don't know. I just hope that everyone's okay. I swear, when we get back, I'm gonna make Lisanna pay."

I sat up and turned my head to face Natsu. "Yeah, you, me, and everyone else in the guild. We're all in this together." I smiled warmly at Natsu and caressed his face. Natsu smiled at me and closed his eyes.

I slowly got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to continue with lunch. I thought about Natsu and his handsome face appeared in my mind and I grinned.


	7. Alone Together: Day 1, Feelings

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting on the couch, playing with Plue, waiting for the oven timer to go off.

"Come here, Plue! Aww, you're so cute!" I cradled Plue in my arms like a little baby. Out of nowhere, I heard Natsu call my name," Lucy! Come here!"

" 'Kay, hold on." I put Plue down and he returned back to the celestial world. As I made my way to the bedroom, the timer for the oven had gone off.

I rushed to get a oven mitt and turned the timer off. Once I turned the annoying timer off, I took the fish out of the oven and left it on the stove to cool. I quickly threw the mitt off and zoomed to the bedroom.

"Hey, did you need something?" I entered the room and saw Natsu struggling to get back up on his feet. "Natsu! Why are you on the floor?! Are you okay?!" I went down to my knees and put Natsu's left arm around my shoulders and helped him get back onto the bed.

"I was hungry." Natsu groaned and once again tried to get off the bed. I put my hand on his strong, muscular chest to pin him down. "No. Lie down and don't move. I need to get your clothes, so stay here and don't do anything stupid. I said sternly.

When I entered the bathroom, I looked on the counter for Natsu's clothes and spotted them on the floor. I must've knocked it off when I grabbed the towel and slid it across the countertop.

Natsu's clothes smelt exactly like him, and it really calmed my nerves about Lisanna. Being with Natsu just makes me forget everything and it makes me feel like we're the only 2 people in the world.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu with his arms crossed and his expression, angry. "Are you mad at me, Natsu?" Natsu didn't say a word, he just turned his face away from me.

"If I give you 3/4 of what I made for lunch, will you forgive?" I made my eyes look big and sad.

Natsu looked back at me and his angry face turned into a loving and forgiving smile. "Of course, I'll forgive you."

" 'Kay, I'll be right back. Oh, here are your clothes. Try to put them on." I threw the clothes at Natsu with my left hand and walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Hi again, Princess. How may I assist you?" Virgo looked at me with her crystal blue eyes and I replied, " Can you put 3/4 of the fish in one plate and cut it up into small chunks, then add plenty of rice and chopped vegetables?"

"Of course, Princess. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Virgo asked as she made her way to the kitchen to get the right cooking utensils and plates. "Put everything that's leftover in another plate. You can leave it on the kitchen table right there."

I went over to the couch, laid down and thought about Natsu. Why was I constantly thinking about him? I mean, he's just a friend, my best friend. It's okay for people to think their best friends all the time, right. As I was thinking, Virgo interrupted me.

"Is something troubling you, Princess?" I looked at Virgo and studied her face. She was genuinely concerned.

"Virgo, have you ever been friends with someone, a guy for example. Have you ever been friends with a guy then developed some mixed feelings about him?" Virgo looked at me as she were trying to figure me out.

"Yes. I have mixed feelings for Taurus." My eyes bulged out of my head like a fish. "Taurus?! Taurus, the pervy bull?!"

"Yes, oh yes. He probably knows how to treat a girl's body, if you know what I mean." I looked at Virgo and hearts were forming all around her. I've never seen her so in love before.

"What do you do? How does he act around you? How do you act around him, more importantly? Tell me, tell me , tell me!" I couldn't help but get all nosy.

I slowly started to forget about Natsu. I was certainly glad to have girl drama in my life.

Virgo started to answer all of my questions one by one. "Whenever he's around me, we both always get more jumpy and excited about things, and he always puts me first. And whenever I'm around him, I play it cool."

"Ya know, Virgo? we make pretty good girl friends." Virgo smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"Princess, I am done with the task. Have I done well?" Virgo brought the plates to the kitchen table and sat them down.

"Exceptionally well. You can go back to the celestial world now, if you want. I bet you want to go see your beloved Taurus." I teased Virgo, but she didn't mind. She waved bye to me and I waved back.

I picked the plates up and brought them to the Natsu in the bedroom.

"What took you so long? I'm starving!" Natsu asked me questions, but his eyes didn't leave the plate of food I was holding.

"I see you got your clothes on. And I was talking to Virgo. Here's your food." I handed Natsu the plate of sliced salmon, chopped vegetables, and white rice. He took the chopsticks, that I was holding and attempted to use his left hand to control them, but failed miserably. "Stupid chopsticks! Why did they invent chopsticks, when forks are so much easier to use?"

I giggled at the sight of seeing Natsu struggle. I took his chopsticks, pinched up some salmon, and held it to his mouth. "I'll feed you. It'll be a lot easier for you."

Natsu blushed, but he opened wide and I put the food into his mouth. "Mmm. Delicious." I smiled and tasted some of Virgo's fish. It was delicious.

I continued to alternate bites between Natsu and I until both of our plates were completely cleaned off.

As I gathered up our plates, Natsu burped, and the entire room rumbled a little bit.

"Natsu! Don't be disgusting." I exclaimed. All Natsu did was gently smile back, he could easily make me forgive him by smiling at me like that. I grinned back and headed to the kitchen sink to put the dishes away.

When I placed the dirty dishes in the sink, Natsu's smile popped back up in my mind. Every time I thought of that smile it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I looked up at the clock, with sparkling eyes, and saw that it was already 3 pm. I sighed, if it was already 3, that meant I would have to get started on dinner.

I groaned, walked over to the long couch, and planted myself on it. As I looked up at the ceiling, my eyes started to close on its own, and I eventually fell into a light sleep.

_In my dream (Lucy POV still)_

Where am I? This place looks so familiar.

"Lucy? Sweetie, where are you?" I recognized that voice. "Mom?"

"Oh, there you are. Is something on your mind, dear?" I looked at the woman and studied her face. She really was my mother.

I smiled and said," Nothing's on my mind." My mother put her hand on her hip and replied," You obviously have something on your mind. It's written all over your face. Boy troubles, huh?"

I got red in the face and admitted," Mom! But, yes. There's this guy, his name's Natsu, and he's been my best friend ever since I came to Fairy Tail. He's always been there for me and he's always protected me. I don't know if I like him, and I don't know if he likes me. Mixed feelings, I guess you could say."

My mother thought for a moment then responded," Sweetie, of course he likes you. He would be fool if he didn't. And I know for a fact you like him. You may not know it at the moment, but your heart knows. You have to confess now or you might not get the chance later on in life."

I paused for a moment without saying anything. I thought about all the fun and great times I've had with Natsu, and I slowly started to realize, I don't like him... I love him.

"Thank you, Mom! I love you!" I gave my mother a bear hug and ran out of the room.

_End of the dream_

**Natsu POV**

I looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. I wondered if Lucy liked me, if everyone back at the guild was okay, if Lisanna... I shook my head to clear the thought away from my mind.

Lucy was the only thing that I wanted to think about, she meant the world to me. I wasn't going to let Lisanna ruin everything I had with Lucy.

Come to think of it, where is Lucy? "Lucy! Are you okay out there? Putting the dishes in the sink, doesn't take this long! LUCY!" I screamed and yelled until I heard a reply.

Lucy ran into the room and said, out of breathe," Look, Natsu, I have something I need to confess."

If she's going to say, what I think she's going to say, I should say it, too. "I have something I need to confess, too." I shouted.

"Okay, you go first." We both got wide eyed cause we said that in perfect unison.

"Fine, we'll both say what we want to say at the same time." I nodded and agreed to Lucy's suggestion.

"1, 2, 3! I'm in love with you!" We both smiled, and Lucy hopped with joy. She jumped on the bad and hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me or herself.

When she finally pulled away, our eyes met and we slowly started to lean in closer to each other and close our eyes. Once our lips met, everything in the world felt different. This was a moment I never wanted to end.

I wrapped my arms around Lucy's back and pulled her closer to make the kiss more passionate. We stayed like this forever, an eternity that was endless and filled with our happiness and love.


	8. Alone Together: Day 2, Morning

**Lucy POV**

"Mmm." I groaned as I sleepily opened up my heavy eyelids. As my vision slowly turned from a blurry mess to a clear picture, I realize I fell asleep in Natsu's masculine arms.

I didn't mind, and I snuggled up even closer to Natsu, causing him to yawn and wake up.

Natsu looked at me and gave me a weak smile," Good morning, Luce." Natsu gave me a light and gentle kiss on top of my head and buried his face in my hair.

"Your hair smells nice." I giggled and playfully punched his stomach. "I need to make breakfast."

I tried to pull away from Natsu's grasp, but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled me even closer. "No, stay here with me." Natsu whined and he continued to cling on me.

"Natsu, you don't have to be so clingy. I'll be right back. Come on, let me go." I put my hand on Natsu's chest and pushed him away with all the strength that I had. He took it as a signal that I was serious, and released me from his tight grip.

"Fine. I want cereal. Cheerios, if you don't mind." I simply nodded my head and began to back off the bed to go to the kitchen.

In order to get Natsu's cereal, I had to summon Virgo. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared in front of me, and as always, "How may I assist you, Princess?" I sighed knowing that, every time I summoned Virgo, I would have to hear that same annoying question, but I always have to answer it.

"Can you make 2 bowls of Cheerios? Oh, how are things with Taurus?" I smiled teasingly and playfully elbowed Virgo's side.

Virgo blushed hard, as she got out 2 bowls from the cabinet. "Things with Taurus are great. I, um, I-I confessed."

My mouth hung open in shock, "Oh my god! So did I! How'd you confess?!"

Virgo had a little hint of pink spreading throughout her cheeks," I organized a romantic dinner date between me and him."

"OMG! What'd he say when you confessed your feelings about him?" I had to get every single detail of their date, wether they liked it or not.

"He... said he felt the same way." Virgo's hand starting to shake with excitement as she poured the milk into the cereal bowls, with a smile that went from ear to ear.

As Virgo brought the cereal bowls to me, she started to talk about her dinner date with Taurus," When I told him about my undying love for him he blushed and said 'Moo, I love you, too. Your body is so much better than Lucy's."

My eyes widened a with shock. When Virgo handed me the cereal, she saw my expression, and bursted out laughing. "Hahaha! You're face looks hilarious!"

I glared at Virgo and when she saw the look that was upon my face, her laughter turned silent and said," Sorry, Princess. Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo turned her back to me and sticked her rear out, gesturing me to spank her. "No! You can go back to the celestial world. I have to bring this to Natsu. Bye."

Virgo waved at me and returned back to the celestial world. I smiled to myself and started to walk back the bedroom.

"Hey Natsu. I have your cereal." As I started to place the cereal on the desk, Natsu pulled my onto the bad with his left arm, causing me to almost spill the cereal onto the floor.

"Ahh! Natsu! What the he-" Natsu shut me up by putting his soft, warm lips on mine and started kissing me passionately.

"Mmm." I sharply pulled away and looked deeply into Natsu's jet black eyes.

Inside, I really wanted to continue to kiss Natsu, but I knew that it wasn't the time for that. After all, it is morning.

"Later, It's way too early to make out right now." Natsu sighed and nodded his head," Fine. I guess you're right."

When Natsu kept on staring at the cereal, I took hold of the spoon and starting to shovel in mouthfuls of cereal into Natsu's mouth. Since this was the second I've fed Natsu, he didn't get red in the face, unlike the first time.

As I alternated shoveling bites between me and Natsu, we started to chit-chat.

"What do you think's gonna happen when we get back to the guild?" I looked at Natsu. He had a serious look upon his face.

"I don't know. But, I do know that when we get back, we are all gonna kick Lisanna's ass. She's never gonna come back or try to threaten us again. I mean, we always do a good job when it comes to achieving the impossible." Natsu smiled warmly at me and I was easily reassured.

But, Lisanna... Natsu said that she had powerful magic. And if she could threaten us do easily and get away with it, she must be a powerful ass-kicking wizard. However, Natsu was right. We always did accomplish the impossible.

Well, none of that matters right now. Natsu and I are safe, and I'm pretty sure everyone back at the guild are okay. They have Makarov, he's one of the 10 Wizard Saints, they have to be fine.

I looked down at the bowls to see that they're empty. I scooped the bowls up in my arms and went to the kitchen to put them in the sink.

When I returned to the bedroom, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 10 am.

Natsu seemed to notice me looking at the clock because he said," Don't worry about lunch. I wasn't really hungry anyway. When it comes to the time where we're both hungry, just heat up some microwavable dinners."

I looked back at Natsu and nodded my head. Natsu gestured me to come over and sit on the bed, so I did. When I did so, Natsu pulled me down and snuggled up next to me.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm tired and it's obvious that you're also tired." As I nodded my head, I began to pet and stroke Natsu's soft and silky pink hair. I could feel Natsu relax his arms around me and I could feel my own nerves calm down.

All I could ever wish for, was to stay like this for eternity with Natsu. His strong arms around me, protecting me, and my body being held by him. Everything was just the way I wanted it. The only thing that messed everything up, was Lisanna. I swear, that asshole was going to face the wrath of me, Natsu, and everyone back at the guild. She was going to pay.


	9. Alone Together: Day 2, Healing

**Lucy POV**

As I was laying in bed with Natsu, I suddenly heard something that sounded like an elephant tramping through the room. I then realized that it was just Natsu snoring. He was out like a light bulb.

I smiled at Natsu's drooling sleeping face.

Just then, something caught me eye. It was my cast. The stupid thing prohibited me and Natsu from doing what we wanted. It made me want to rip off all of my casts, including Natsu's, and have our wounds magically heal on its own.

I sighed and stared out the window. Everything that happened, is my fault. I know Natsu said not to blame myself, but it's true. Our wounds, what happened to the guild. It's all my fault.

Natsu moved around a bit, but settled down after he got comfortable. I saw that his cast got a little bit loosened, so I took hold of it and adjusted it to the right position.

He seemed to look like he was in pain and I couldn't help but feel worse. I mean, he wouldn't be in pain if it weren't for me.

"Dolor Morsus..." I quietly said the words out loud. Those words summon pain and suffrage to the ones that they've caused grief.

Why did I have to cast that stupid spell?! Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

I slipped out from Natsu's arms the best I could without waking him up and went outside to Porlyusica's home library.

Let's see. Aha! Latin words. I pulled the leather-covered book out of the alpine wood shelf and started to look up words that meant 'heal'.

As I was flipping through the pages of the book, a certain word caught my eye. "Curatio and Sanare, healing or heal. Perfect." I couldn't help but suppress a triumphant smile.

I returned to the bedroom and set the silky covered book down onto the mahogany desk. As I pulled out the chair and slid it out across the hard wood floor, Natsu groaned and stretched out his legs. He yawned and turned his head towards me and groggily said, "Hey, Luce, whatcha doing?". I quickly grabbed the book and hid it behind my back. "Nothing much! Just about to heat up some microwavable mac and cheese for us, my darling!"

Natsu's face turned beat red and sheepishly said, "Thanks, honeybuns!" I had one eyebrow up at his ridiculous new petname for me, but shrugged it off. I turned around and headed for the kitchen. As I walked down the long corridor, I summoned Virgo, "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared in front of me, "How may I assist you, Princess?" I didn't say anything as we walked to the kitchen.

Once we reached the kitchen, I pulled out a chair and planted my butt down and I said to her, "Warm up the microwavable Mac and Cheese dinners." As I was watching her take out the packages, I casually brought up the topic of her and Taurus. "Soo, how's it going with you and your lover? Cause me and my lover are doing fantastic!" Virgo turned around with her eyes wide open and squealed,"OMG! Is it you and Natsu, Princess? Cause I've always that you 2 would make an adorable couple!"

"You're starting to sound like Mira. But yes, it is me and Natsu." I grinned ear to ear, as Virgo started to heat up the dinners in the microwave. She quickly pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Princess, this is huge! Never mind about me and Taurus. This time, it's just about you and Natsu. Tell me everything!" I was about to open up my mouth and tell Virgo about every thing that's happened between me and Natsu the past few days, but something stopped me.

It was the fact that I'm supposed to be creating a spell to heal all wounds. I know Wendy can do that, but she didn't do it. So, I have to create a spell that can heal if Wendy isn't around.

Oh, but Virgo's here, and she's so excited to hear about me and Natsu. Well, she's just gonna hate to wait. "Look Virgo, I have to be doing something really important. Maybe next time. Just focus on making the dinners for me and Natsu, 'Kay?"

"Of course, Princess. I understand. Once I have finished the dinners, I will bring them to you." As I smiled at Virgo, I gripped the book in my left and, walked over to the couch and sat down.

After I've flipped through dozens of pages, I finally found the words that I was looking for. I read through each word and studied to see if it was safe to combine the 2 words together.

Once I was done, I found out that it was perfectly safe to add the 2 words together into a healing spell.

When I was done figuring out how to cast the spell, Virgo came up to me and handed me the Mac and Cheese.

"Here, Princess. I will be going now. Taurus and I have a date. I must not be late." Virgo disappeared back into the celestial world, as I bolted to the bedroom with the dinners in my hands.

When I rushed into the room, I placed the dinners down onto the bedside desk and started to searched for all the ingredients that I needed to cast the spell.

Raven's beak, DNA from the victims, and a frog's gizzard. I flipped chairs over, looked under furniture, I basically turned the entire place upside down. Once I looked into a tiny closet I found every single thing that I needed it, and some other disturbing things.

When I returned to the bedroom, Natsu had a very confused look upon his face. That expression of confusion turned into a look of disgust once his eyes landed on what I was holding.

"Um, Lucy. What are you holding?" Natsu looked uncomfortable as he stared at the raven's beak in my left hand, and the frog's gizzard in my right.

"No time to explain. You have a gray hair, let me get it." I pretended to see a gray hair on Natsu's head and yanked it out. He jumped from my sudden movement and gave me a glare. I then pulled out my own hair and added it to the bowl.

After I put all of the ingredients in the bowl and mixed it, I started to cast the spell,"Curatio Sanare!"

A bright white light covered my eyes and I started to feel a sharp shoot of pain travel all throughout my body.

The white light started to fade and after my eyes adjusted to the light settings, I saw that Natsu no longer had his giant bruise on his leg and he didn't have cuts and scrapes all up and down his body.

I looked down at my own body and saw that, I too, no longer had any injuries or wounds.

My eyes were filled with happiness and amazement. I couldn't believe that I wasn't hurt anymore, I looked over at Natsu and saw that he had the same look that I did.

Natsu got up from the bed and smiled happily. "I can't believe it. You created a spell that could heal."

Natsu stood in front of me and gave me a bear hug. Once he let go, he gave me a soft, light kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't help but smile with all of my teeth showing. When Natsu's jet black eyes landed on the Mac n cheese, he held it and gave it to me.

"Just cause I have hands, doesn't mean I have to use them." He gave me a cheeky grin and opened up his mouth.

I gave him a little giggle and started to shove spoonfuls of Mac n cheese in his mouth.


	10. Alone Together: Day 2, Night

**Lucy POV**

It was 9:17 PM. Natsu was running around like a crazy 6-year-old, enjoying his non-injured body. He kept on bumping into my back, and then giggle mischievously like the devil's child.

He bumped into me for the 16th time (Yea, I've been counting) and I just about lost it, "Natsu! Sit your stupid, annoying ass down or I'll rip off your ears and sew them back on upside down!" I gave Natsu a frightening and scary look, and he looked like he might've peed in his pants.

Natsu quickly hopped onto the bed like a kangaroo, and hid under the covers. I smirked, jumped onto the bed like the Incredible Hulk, and started to tackle him with both my arms.

Once I thought that Natsu had enough punishment, I got off the bed and went to go take a shower.

Natsu peeked his head out of the covers, as I walked through the bathroom door and shut it behind me.

I turned all of the shower knobs and adjusted them to the perfect temperature setting. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the relaxing waterfall of water and started to shampoo my hair.

**Natsu POV**

Yeah! Thank you, Lucy! I danced and jumped on the bed, celebrating the fact that I no longer have any casts, bruises, cuts or scrapes.

As I was dancing, I got a little too excited and my foot slipped off the edge of the silky bed sheets, and I came crashing down onto the hardwood floor.

"Ahh, shit! Lu-" I was just about the scream Lucy's name until I remembered that I'm not injured, I don't need help, I can get up myself. My feet and legs seemed to understand exactly what I was saying and got up voluntarily.

It was now 9:57 and Lucy was officially named 'The girl who takes the longest showers'. Someone should give her a trophy.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed. My body magically started to sink, and it felt as if all my worries were just melting away.

**Lucy POV**

As I turned off the shower, I let out a deep breath and wrapped my body in a cotton bath towel. The luxurious fabric felt soft and smooth against my skin.

I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. Natsu looked at me with wide eyes, "Come on. Quit looking at me like a little pervert. It's disgusting and unpleasant." I shot Natsu a cold glare and his eyes wandered around the room.

"Take a shower. You need one." I pinched my nose and pretended to gag and choke from a intoxicating aroma.

Natsu looked at me with a insulted look and went into the restroom without looking at my body once.

When I heard the door close behind me, I threw off the towel and began to put on my undergarments. Right then, Natsu opened the door, came up behind me, and started to hug me from behind. "Lucy, you're body's so soft."

I began to get red in the face, but not from embarrassment, from anger. I could feel the rage build up inside me. I pulled away from Natsu with all my might, and began to pull a fist back, and beat him to a pulp without hesitation.

But when I saw his adorable, handsome face, I just couldn't do it. I released my anger out into the air and opened up my arms for a hug. But when Natsu didn't hug me, I gestured with my hands 'Hug me!'

"Um, Lucy?" Natsu pointed at my body and began to laugh. "Hahaha! I'll be back." I blushed and covered myself withthe towel. Natsu came up to me with a smirk and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

Once Natsu went back in the bathroom to take a shower for real, I once again threw off my towel and started to put on my undergarments.

When I was done, I laid my head down on a soft, furry wool pillow and covered myself with the 100% bear fur blanket. The covers and sheets were so soft, I felt like I was lying on a cloud.

I heard the bathroom door open and I held my head up to see Natsu shaking his head like a dog, trying to get all the water off his hair.

"Natsu! You're splattering water everywhere!" I shouted. Natsu just smiled back at me and replied, "Good. That means I'm getting all the water off."

I just giggled at his ridiculous reply and sat my head back down onto the pillow.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, when Natsu jumped onto the bed and clinged to me. I could feel my blood circulation getting thinner and weaker, but i didn't really care. I was just happy to be in Natsu's arms.

Nastu kept giving me little kisses on my cheek, neck and, collarbone. I shoved him away, and snuggled up in his arms with my head below his chin, so that he couldn't keep kissing me.

It's not like I didn't enjoy it, it's just that I don't want things to move so fast. I mean, it's like this:

1) You have him kiss you all over. (First Day)

2) You make love. (Later that First Day)

3) You find out you're pregnant. (Second Day)

Do I really need to say more? No, I don't. I snuggle up next to Natsu, with his arms still around me, and bury my face in his brawny, masculine chest and fall into a deep sleep with his warmth surrounding me.


	11. Alone Together: Day 3, Afternoon

**Lucy POV**

I shuffled around under the covers and noticed something was missing. I moved my arms around the sheets and there was nothing there, just a space of nothingness.

I pulled the covers down away from my face and pulled open my eyelids to see that Natsu wasn't in bed beside me.

_Where the hell is he_?! I started to grow worried. I pulled the covers off of my body and quickly looked in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and home library. He wasn't anywhere.

There was only one place I haven't searched yet, and that's Porlyusica's bedroom.

But, Natsu isn't that much of an idiot to go into Porlyusica's room... right?

My mind came into realization that Natsu is that much of an idiot, so I bolted out of the library to Porlyusica's room to see that the door was wide open, and heard someone laughing hysterically.

When I entered the room I saw Natsu sitting on the bed, looking through a photo album. Natsu eyes landed on me, staring at him through the doorway.

"Oh! Hey Luce. You've gotta see this!" Nastu gestured me to come over. I shook my head,"No! This is Porlyusica's bedroom! She'd probably kill us if she knew that we were in here!"

Natsu looked at my worried expression and smiled,"Don't worry. We won't get caught, and if we do, I'll take the blame."

"Fine, but why are you laughing so hard at some random pic-" My mouth stopped moving when my eyes landed on the old photograph. It was a picture of young Master Makarov asleep with a buttload of girl makeup on, a unibrow, and a long mustache what went all the way to his ears.

"OH MY GOD." I had no words, but when I looked over at Natsu, he was off in another universe laughing his head off. His laugh sounded inhumanly, like a alien from Mars.

"Natsu. Your laugh sounds like the hyena from Lion King just possessed your soul, and he's making you die. Right here, right now." Natsu looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's 'Lion King?" My jaw dropped. How does he not know what Lion King is?

I just shook my head and shrugged it off. It's not like it's a big deal, anyways.

But when I looked at the photo of Master, I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. "HAHAHA. THIS IS HILARIOUS. I MEAN, LOOK AT HIS FACE. HE LOOKS RETARDED."

"Oh, what? So you can laugh like a psychopath and I can't?" Natsu looked at me with an 'I can't believe you' expression.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. While Natsu kept staring at me, I took the album away from him and began to flip through the pages.

Every time I turned a page, I'd see Makarov in a very amusing pose or situation, and burst out laughing.

As I was laughing, my eyes wandered around the room and landed on the clock, 10:24 AM.

Oh, crap! I need to get started on lunch, err, brunch. I quickly shut the book closed, and ran to the kitchen. "Yo, Luce. You done looking at the photos?" Natsu shouted at me through the doorway, as I rummaged through the cabinet to find a pot. "Yeah. Make sure to puit everything back the way it was. We don't want Porlyusica to find out that we looked through her stuff."

When I finally found a medium sized pot, I opened up the fridge and began to pick out the ingredients I need for stew. "Let's see. Carrots, potatoes, beef, chicken bro-"

"Watcha making?" Natsu came-6 into the kitchen and plopped himself down onto the living room couch. "Beef stew. You okay with that?" Natsu nodded his head, laid down on the leather couch and crossed his legs.

I started to wash, cut, peel, and slice all of the vegetables and beef. As I started to put all of the ingredients in the pot, Natsu came up to me, pulled my body towards him, and gave me a long, tender kiss on my lips. Once he pulled away, he smiled and asked,"Is this what it's gonna feel like when we're married?"

I blushed and giggled,"Quit being silly. But yes, it's probably gonna feel like this when we're married. Years from now." I gave him a cheeky smile and began to stir the stew on the burning stove.

Natsu showed no sign of letting me go anytime soon, so I just got comfortable in his arms. After 5 minutes of stirring the stew it was time to let it sit and thicken.

When Natsu saw me reach for the lid, he picked me up bridal style, lifted up the lid and placed it on the pot, then brought me to the bedroom, and gently placed me on the bed.

I had a puzzled expression upon my face and said,"What are yo-" Natsu quickly put his lips onto mine and started to kiss me deeply. He slipped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued our everlasting moment of passion. Natsu and I were on the bed kissing for what seemed like forever. As we were going on, I could feel where this was going.

I quickly pulled away and started to stare in Natsu's surprised eyes. "Why'd you pull away?" Natsu asked. I hesitated before starting to answer,"Listen, I don't want to move to fast, okay? It's not like I don't want to move up this relationship to that level, it's just th-" Natsu cut me off before I could finish,"It's okay, Luce."

I smiled at Natsu and got up from the bed. "I'll be right back. I think the stew's done." While Natsu laid down on the bed I walked out into the kitchen and started to turn down the heat on the stove.

All of the sudden, I started to hear a thumping on the front door. BAM!

The door flung open and came in... Lisanna.


	12. Alone Together: Day 3, Lisanna

**Lucy POV**

"L-Lisanna?! What are you doing here?!" I stuttered.

Her face was red with rage and anger, but Natsu was right. She wasn't in one of her regular transformations. Her body was black and ghostly. Except her entire body and face wasn't see through, and her facial features was almost familiar, I feel like I've seen it before. It was almost like she was the spirit of Azor-.

"Lisanna! Get the hell away from Lucy or I'll kill you!" Natsu came out of nowhere and pulled me behind him. "Natsu, what are you doing? You said we'd fight together."

Natsu ignored my question and began to fight Lisanna," Fire dragon's roar!" Lisanna did nothing, but stand still and outstretch her arm. Natsu's blast went around Lisanna's body and didn't create a single scratch. However, it did burn down the entire wall.

Lisanna smirked and said coldly,"You have to do way better than that, if you want to beat me. I'm not the same weakling I was before." Natsu had wide eyes, but he wasn't about to back down anytime soon.

"Aduro Alos." Lisanna whispered quietly. As Natsu and I were staring at her, our vision slowly started to fade. In the distance, I could hear Natsu collapse on the floor, And I did the same thing.

Aduro Alos. I know that spell, but I don't exactly remember what the effect is suppose to be. I know it has to do with worsening pain and suffrage or was it endless happiness and love? The spells have the exact same same letters, how am I suppose to which one it is?

Of course, there is a spell that can stop it.

What was it? Aloe Jevon? Ale Veron? Joven Veron? Yes, yes. Joven Veron.

Right before I lost all consciousness, I barely said the words, "Joven Veron." My eyes closed on itself, and I could hear a loud BANG and BOOM. Shards of glass and pieces from the ceiling and walls fell on my body, giving me cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Then, I finally went unconscious.

* * *

"Mmm." I opened up my eyes and saw that Polyusica's place was barely a house. Everything was destroyed, except one wall, parts of other walls, windows, and some other things.

I placed my hands in front of me on shards of glass and broken walls to push myself up. "Ow. Argh." The glass pressed into my flesh, giving me cuts. I managed to man up, and boost myself up. When I stood, I looked down at my hands and saw some blood dripping. They hurt like hell, but it didn't matter. A shard of glass on the floor caught my eye. My reflection was in it. I bent down and picked out the piece of glass, being careful not to wound myself even more than I already am.

My face had nothing, except a few cuts and scratches. Other than that, I was fine. I looked down at my body, and noticed that it also wasn't that injured. I was confused. Lisanna had a chance to kill us, but she didn't. And that fight, it was really... short. You'd think there be more action.

How come I didn't do anything, either? Usually I would. I wouldn't just stand on the sidelines and do nothing. But, I did.

And Natsu. Fire dragon's roar? He always uses that. Why didn't he use something more powerful and strong? Like he said, Lisanna got stronger. If he knew that, he should've used something more forceful.

My head started to ache a from all the questions. I couldn't handle it, so I shook my head, like a dog trying to get all the water off.

My eyes wandered around the room and caught Natsu's body. He was on the ground twitching.

My body just acted on its own, and I ran over to Natsu. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! Wake up, Natsu! Come on!" Tears began to stream down my face when Natsu didn't wake up.

As I continued to shake Natsu, I heard a little groan from him," Mmm. Lucy? Why are you shaking me like a snow globe?" I couldn't help but smile. My eyes sparkled like diamonds, and I grabbed Natsu and squeezed him so hard, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Lucy, you can let go now." I released Natsu from my grip, then placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a little peck on the lips. When I looked back at him, he had a little grin on his face.

His eyes left my face for a second and saw the disaster that was all around us. He gasped a little and returned his eyes back to my face. All of the sudden, Natsu's expression from troubled and worried, turned into confusion and shock. "When did you get that bruise? It wasn't there a minute ago."

Now it was my turn to look confused,"What are you talking about? I don't have a bruise, just a few cuts. It's you who has a bruise." I took a shard of glass and used it to look at my reflection. My eyes grew wide, as I noticed that I actually did have a bruise. It covered almost my entire cheek. As I started to touch it, it began to throb and hurt. Throughout my entire body, I could feel pain rising up.

I stayed strong and acted like nothing was wrong and handed Natsu the glass to look at himself. When I stared at his face, I could see that his bruise was getting darker. I'm sure it's just my imagination. Although, I'm actually not sure about anything at the moment.

Natsu looked at himself and saw his bruise. He put the shard down and examined his arms. For some reason, his cuts and scrapes were deeper and wider. As Natsu looked at his arms, I started to look at my own. And my face turned pale, not only are my cuts deeper, too, new cuts appeared.

I didn't want Natsu to worry, so I acted as if they were there all along. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Natsu looked at me in deep though. "Well, first of all, we can't let Porlyusica know what happened. Do you think Virgo will be able to clean all of this in 2 days?"

I sighed, then answered,"Probably. Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Virgo appeared before me and, like usual, asked," What can I d-" I cut Virgo off. I obviously wasn't in the mood to be nice,"Can you reconstruct this place in 2 days, Virgo?" Virgo had no expression. She just said,"Of course, Princess."

Virgo got started on her task, while I got up and went to what used to be the bedroom. Not a lot was destroyed since it was on the other side of the house, but it had a little damage. I started to search for my healing spell ingredients, and once I found them back me back over to Natsu. When I saw all the work Virgo got done, I couldn't even speak.

"You got all this done in 10 minutes?!" Virgo acted as if it wasn't that big of a deal. She got the entire living room remodeled!

"At this rate I'll be done by tomorrow, Princess. One day earlier, is that okay?" I nodded my head approvingly and started to head over to Natsu.

As I was walking, a sharp pain shot through my ankle. I looked down to see a 1-inch deep cut with blood flowing out. But I couldn't let Natsu know, so I kept walking on.

When I got over to Natsu, I quickly sat down in a position that covered my ankle. Natsu saw what I had and pulled out one of his hairs (DNA from victin needs to be in the spell). He placed it in the bowl, and I pulled out my own hair and placed it into the bowl.

When I was done, I put the bowl in front of us and said the words,"Curatio Sanare!" We both closed our eyes and waited. Nothing happened.

"P-Probably, um, said it wrong." I cleared my throat and repeated the spell," Curatio Sanare!" We waited again. And once again, nothing happened.

"What the hell?! How come my stupid spell isn't working?!" I got worried and frustrated. Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder and I saw a huge 6-inch long cut on his arm. "Lucy, don't worry. They'll just heal on their own."

Heal on their own? How has he not noticed. They aren't healing or getting better! They're getting worse and new wounds are appearing! "Natsu! Have you not noticed?! The cuts, scrapes, and bruises are getting worse, and new ones are being created!" I grabbed Natsu's arm and shoved it in front of his face. His eyes seemed to come into realization that it was true. They're getting worse!

Wait a minute! The spell that I said. Joven Veron...

Oh, shit! It's suppose to be Veron Joven! I said the spell backwards! Joven Veron means 'continue', 'worsen', and 'repeat.

Does that mean... I did this?


	13. Alone Together: Day 3, Healing

**Lucy POV**

It's 4:13 PM. Virgo has already gotten 1/3 of the house reconstructed and Natsu and I have gotten worse.

Most of our bodies were covered in blood. There was nothing I could do about it.

Joven Veron. Like all spells, it have a stopping spelll. The problem is... I don't know it.

Natsu was lying on the couch with his arm hanging off. His arm was dripping blood and I couldn't do anything about it. Porlyusica could probably find something to stop it, but she can't find out what happened here.

Although, Wendy might be able to cure it. Then again, none of us can contact her. Maybe Loke can go up to her, "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" Loke appeared before me.

"What the hell happened?! What the hell happened to the 2 of you?!" Loke was obviously worried, concerned, and angry. "Doesn't matter. But if you want to help us, go find Wendy and bring her here. Make sure everyone back at the guild is safe, too."

Loke was hesitant, but he nodded his head and agreed. When Loke left, I looked back at Virgo, who was standing next to the couch observing Natsu, "Is something wrong Virgo?" Virgo looked back at me and said quietly, "His face is very pale. I think he's either getting sick, losing too much blood, or both."

I limped over to the couch and kneeled down onto my knee and saw that Natsu's face was ghostly. He looked like he was very ill. I needed to ask and tell him so much, but I can't. At least, not yet.

**Natsu POV**

~Dream~

Where am I? It's black all around me.

Out of no where, I heard a voice, "Natsu... Lisanna didn't cause this. Lucy did. She said a spell that caused you the pain you are feeling."

I instantly grew angry at the voice. I wanted to rip whoever that was to pieces. Lucy would never do anything like this. She's getting injured too.

"Shut up! You asshole! Lucy would never do anything like this!" I screamed at the voice.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice started to fade.

~_End of Dream~_

**Lucy POV**

I heard Natsu give a little groan and roll over on the couch," Mmm. Hey baby." Natsu smiles teasingly, as I blushed madly.

Natsu and I were staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Lucy! Natsu! Are you guys alright?!" I looked up from Natsu's handsome face to see Loke and Wendy rushing over to us. "We're not alright! Can you see us?!" Wendy looked dumbfounded when she saw the condition me and Natsu were in.

"I'll start healing Natsu. He could die from blood loss if I don't act now." I nodded my head in agreement and backed up so Wendy could have more space to do her job.

My head turned towards Loke and I gestured him to sit next to me. Loke walked over and sat criss cross beside me. "How's everyone back at the guild?" I asked with hope in my heart that they're okay.

Loke took a deep breath then responded, "They're... being held hostage." I gasped and shouted, "What?! You've gotta go back and save them!" Loke looked back at me with disappointment, "I can't. It was even hard to get Wendy out. Once you guys are okay and I have some backup, I'll go. Trust me."

"Does anyone know that you to Wendy out?" Loke shook his head, "No. I'm gonna have to bring her back. If anyone finds out that we took her, Lisanna's gonna kill you, Natsu, and everyone else. Wendy understands, and she agreed to go back. Remember, we'll go when we're ready."

My eyes began to water, and I needed one more favor, "Can you go find me some Latin word books? It's somewhere over there." I pointed to where the home library used to be and Loke got up and started to go through all of the junk to find the book.

As Loke rummaged through everything, I stared at Natsu with a worried look. Wendy moved her hands away from Natsu's body and all of his wounds seemed to have disappeared. The tears instantly went away and I smiled happily and looked over at Wendy's satisfied expression and she said, "He'll be down for a while, but he's fine. Now it's your turn. Lay down, Lucy."

I did as Wendy said and laid down. Some rocks and pebbles poked my back, but I didn't mind. I've endured pain that's hurt 10x more that this. Wendy hovered her small, fragile looking hands over my body and mother pain started to lighten up and my wounds started to heal and disappear.

When Wendy was done, I sat up and had a relieved expression on my face, "Thanks, Wendy." Wendy nodded her head, as Loke came up to me with a book.

"Here's that book you wanted." Loke handed me the leather covered book and I began to flip through it. "Aduro Alos. Aha! 'Aduro Alos means worsening pain and suffrage. It creates large wounds and injuries. When casted with enough force and hatred, it is most likely to result in death. Whenever combined with the words Joven Veron the spell is instantly stopped and all the wounds and injuries are healed. However, most people accidentally say Joven Veron instead of Veron Joven. Whenever this happens the wounds and injuries start to appear slowly and result into a more deathly condition."

"Is that the spell Lisanna used?" I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. Hey, Wendy. Have you guys back at the guild seen her form that looks dark, black, and ghostly?"

Wendy gasped and her eyes went wide, "Yes. That form... is the spirit of Azorka."

I almost passed out. Azorka was dangerous when she was alive, and now Lisanna can turn into a dangerous spirit. And Lisanna is already very menacing and scary herself.

"How do you know that it's the spirit of Azorka?" I looked anxious.

"Master told us." I heard Natsu roll over onto his side with his face towards me, and I saw that he was wide awake. He looked at his body and then looked at Wendy. His energy was still a little down, so he mouthed the words 'Thank you.'

"Can I talk to Lucy in private?" Loke nodded and took Wendy outside. I looked at Natsu and walked over to the couch. He scooted deeper into the cushions and patted the leather seats. I smiled and laid down next to him. He had his arm out and I rested my head on his muscular bicep.

We were 1 inch apart from our lips touching. The silence between us was broken when Natsu began to speak, "Lucy, did you summon Loke to get Wendy so she could cure us?" My mind was confused. That was seriously his first question? I rolled my eyes at the thought and replied, "Yeah. Virgo is more than half way through with the house."

Natsu's eyes wandered around the almost done house and had a look of relief plastered onto his face, but it instantly turned serious. "Lucy. After Lisanna casted that spell, did you say anything?" My palms started to sweat and my throat went dry.

How did he know?! Maybe he heard me or saw my lips move?! Natsu gave me a little nudge. He was waiting for me to answer. I couldn't lie to him, he was my... not-official boyfriend, best friend, and teammate. "Yes. I said 'Joven Veron' and that's what got us into the condition we were in before. Natsu, I'm really so-"

Natsu cut me off and said, "Why are you apologizing? I'm glad you did. If you didn't, we might not even be here."

I gave Natsu a coy smile and a little peck on the lips. As I was in a trance by Natsu's coal colored eyes, a thought came across my mind that snapped me back to reality. I still had all these questions. I'm not sure if Natsu has the answers, but it's worth a shot, "Natsu, can I ask you something?" I started to stroke Natsu's pink, fluffy hair to make it harder to resist answering my questions. Also, because I like to stroke his soft hair.

Natsu nodded and I asked, "When Lisanna came here, why did you use 'Fire Dragon's Roar? You knew she was strong, so why didn't you use something more powerful?"

Natsu had a confused look upon his face, "I don't know. There was just an urge for me to use it. It was like, that was the only thing I knew at the moment."

"Next question. Ya know, that fight was really short. Now that I think about it, it was only short cause we didn't do anything forceful." Natsu and I were looking at each other deep in thought when Loke came up to us.

"Oh, do you guys want some privacy?" Loke said teasingly with a smirk. I quickly parted from Natsu and stood up, "No. What do you need?"

Loke gave a little chuckle, "I need to get Wendy back to Fairy Tail, so I'll be going. By the looks of things, Virgo finished with the construction and went back to the celestial world."

I had one eyebrow up, then looked around. I was astonished by all the fact that Virgo was already done. She said that she was gonna be done by tomorrow, and it's only 6:37 PM.

My eyes returned to Loke and I saw Wendy by his side. It was as if my body acted on its own, and I approached Wendy and gave her a bear hug. "Be safe and watch out for Happy and Carla. We'll come and save you soon." I released Wendy and held her by her tiny shoulders, "I promise you won't be held hostage for long." I gave Wendy a reassuring and Loke started to bring her back to the guild.

"Oh. Natsu? Lucy? We're going to the guild the day after tomorrow."


	14. Alone Together: Day 3, Night

**Lucy POV**

It's 10:43 PM. Tomorrow I have to summon Loke to plan out what we're gonna do to defeat Lisanna.

I took a deep breath while Natsu was brushing his pearly whites. After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open and close with a 'click'.

Natsu jumped onto the bed and slid under the covers smoothly. I lifted my head up, took his arm, placed it where my head was gonna lie, and laid down on his strong bicep.

I looked at his face. Even through all the darkness, I could see the outline of his smile. Natsu snuggled up closer to my side and placed his chin on top of my head.

"Natsu?" Natsu lazily replied, "What?" I grinned to myself hearing his lazy, tired voice, "Do you think we have a shot of beating Lisanna? She's really strong." Natsu didn't say anything for a moment, but he then muttered, "Like I said before, we always accomplish the impossible."

I had sparkles in my eyes as he said that. You know, maybe we can beat her.

"We should sleep. We have a day full of thinking tomorrow, then a day full of action the day after." Natsu wrapped his other arm around my waist, and I buried my face in his very well built shoulder.

"Natsu?" Suddenly Natsu removed his arms my body, then got up from the bed, and turned on the lights.

I had a puzzled expression covering my face. "How can I sleep when you keep talking?! I'm tired and you just keep running your mouth!"

I had a shocked expression. What's wrong with him? I just wanted to ask if he liked me being in his arms. I was gonna try to make a move. Ugh! He ruined my plan.

Should I say that? Maybe if I do, it would put him in a weird or awkward position. But, maybe I want him in an awkward position. You know what? What happens, happens.

"Idiot! I was gonna make a move. Thanks a lot for ruining my move. When we beat Lisanna I'll make sure to give you a reward." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. I was gonna make a move, too."Natsu uttered. My head cocked to the side with one eyebrow up, "You were? Exactly how was your move gonna go? I'm sure mine would've been better."

Natsu scoffed and said, "I was gonna say 'I'm gonna have to punish you. By that, I mean you have to do something I want' and so on. I would've done things that you couldn't imagine, and give you the pleasure of a lifetime. But no, you ruined it."

My stare turned towards the floor and I started to blush. Not only was it better than my move, I actually now wish I didn't do anything so that he could've made his move. Ugh! Now I ruined everything.

Natsu walked over to the bedside table, turned on the small lamp, shut off the lights that lit the entire room, and returned to bed. "So, now who's gonna make the first move?"

I laid back down on Natsu's arm, then quickly picked my head up and pressed my lips to his. He didn't push me away or resist, instead he kissed me back passionately. My mouth opened slightly, as if I was shocked. Not surprised, but shocked. Natsu took it as an opportunity, and slipped his tongue in.

Deepening the kiss, I placed myself on top of his body, and he wrapped his arms around me.

This moment could've last forever. I wished it could, but we had to save our friends.

"Mmm." I'm instantly snapped back to reality when Natsu's tongue started to run wild in my mouth.

No need to think about that stuff right now. All I need to do is focus on this moment. On Natsu. After all, it can't last forever.

**Author: This is just some NaLu time, since it hasn't happened much in the last few chapters. And I know. I'm 11, you're probably like, "OH MY GOD. HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS? HOW DID SHE WRITE THIS?" Well, in this generation, kids nowadays know A LOT they shouldn't. But, watcha gonna do 'bout it?!**


	15. Alone Together: Day 4, Morning

**Lucy POV**

When I awake, I find myself trapped in Natsu's brawny, masculine arms. Our faces are centimeters apart. We're so close I can feel his hot breath on my forehead, and I can see every feature on his face. All his perfect imperfections.

My hands and arms are wedged between my stomach and Natsu's chest. I struggled to slip out my left hand.

Once I finally got my hand free, I rested it on Natsu's strapping strong shoulder. He stirred a bit by slightly tightening his arms around me and pulling me closer.

My face is pushed up against Natsu's chin and my right arm feels like it's losing all blood circulation.

I could barely breathe. As the air in my lungs started to grow thin, I pinched Natsu's nostrils shut.

His eyes shot open after a couple of seconds, so I removed my fingers. "What are you doing?!" Natsu's arms had loosened a little, but still remained in the same position.

"You were squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe! I had to do something to wake you up." Natsu had crinkled his nose while looking at me.

"Well you didn't have to try to suffocate me! I could've died!" I rolled my eyes at Natsu's ridiculous remark.

Natsu, once again, tightened his arms around me, a little weaker than last time, and buried his face in my blonde locks.

"Natsu, let me go. We need to get ready, eat breakfast, then start planning what we're gonna do tomorrow with Loke to get rid of Lisanna." I tried to roll out from Natsu's grip, but his grasp was too strong.

"Let me go. I need to get ready and so do you." Just as I was about to slide out of Natsu's arms, he puts his leg over me, pulls me deeper into his chest, and places his chin over my head.

"No. I don't want to get ready. It's..." Natsu turns his head over to face to face the clock. But from where I'm laying, it seems like he can't see it. So out of no where, he boosts me up onto him, turns over, and I fall over onto the right side of him, now we're both facing the clock.

"6:36. That is way too early. We can get out of bed at 8:50, 'Kay? I'll wake you up." I sighed and nodded my head. Knowing Natsu during a situation like this, he won't get up. Well, he actually might, but I'm too tired to find out.

I just let myself sink into Natsu and relax. Even though Natsu is pure muscle, he's still soft and mushy to lie on.

As I was lying on Natsu, my eyes started to close on their own and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Natsu POV**

Perfect. Lucy's asleep. Suddenly a voice popped out of no where, "Hey. Aww, you two looks so cute together. I'm jealous."

I lifted my head up and saw Loke. "Hey, she's asleep. I'll get ready in a minute. Wait in the living room."

Loke gave a small chuckle and left the room. I crinkled up my forehead wondering what that was all about. I just shrugged and slid my arms out from Lucy's body.

Some clothes I left out before were lying on the bathroom counter. All I did in the morning was brush my teeth, change out of my pajamas into my clothes for the day: baggy shorts that go below the knees and an old t-shirt, and then I went out into the kitchen.

As I walked out of the bedroom and entered the living room, I saw Loke sprawled across the couch. "Why?! Why, Lucy?! Why?! Why Natsu?! He's a pink-headed idiot that doesn't know how to treat a woman like you! BAA!"

I had an insulted expression on my face with a bit of amusement mixed in. "Quit blabbering about stupid things. Obviously, Lucy fell in love with me and I fell in love with her because we were made for each other. *smooch*" I mad kissy noises and that really made Loke break down.

"WHY?! If you keep this up I won't help you with your special breakfast for Lucy." Loke had a smirk on his face with his eyes having a little bit of water built inside them.

I rolled my eyes and pouted. Loke seemed to notice and he had a evil grin oh his face, "Come on. What did you want to make for Lucy's 'special breakfast' for being in love with an idiot like you?"

"I know she doesn't eat a lot, but I was planning on sharing with her. So, 4 eggs that are scrambled with ketchup on the side, 4 eggs that are sunny-side up, oatmeal with fresh fruit from Porlyusica's organic garden out back, 2 pancakes with syrup, orange juice freshly squeezed by hand, bagels with cream cheese, low-fat honey and strawberry yogurt, 2 pieces of toast with a thin coat of butter layering it on top, 10 mini sausages, 15 slices of bacon that's baked in the oven, some cereal in 2 small bowls and go easy with the milk, 4 biscuits: 2 with butter and honey and the others have nothing on them. That's all."

Loke's mouth hung open and a fly almost flew in there, but I burned it into ashes before it could make any contact with Loke's disgusting mouth. So basically, I did it a favor. I mean, smelling Loke's breath would've made it die, but this way is less painful.

"You said she didn't eat a lot! But you're making enough food for family of 6!" Loke was speaking loud from all of the food I listed. I guess it's a little over the top, but I want to make this special for Lucy. "Well, I want this to be very outstanding. And I told you that I'd be sharing with her, and if there's leftover food you can have it."

Loke gave me a 'Are you serious look' and he said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks. Someone should give you The Most Nice Award."

I just glared at Loke and began taking ingredients out from the fridge, "Come on. We need to get started. We have a little more than 2 hours to make everything, and Lucy might wake up before 8:50, so there's no time to waste!"

As Loke started getting the pans out for the eggs, I heard him mutter, "There would be time to waste, if you didn't make me get up so early and list an outrageous number of breakfast foods."

Loke began cooking all of the sunny-side and scrambled eggs, while I heated up some 1-minute oatmeal in the microwave and headed out to the garden to pick out some fruits.

"Let's see. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and what else? Oh, bananas! Lucy is in love with bananas. Of course, not as much as she's in love with me. Maybe I should also make a fruit salad. Don't girls love being healthy? I don't know, but you can never go over the top with food. But maybe she's gonna think I'm desperate. Or she might think I'm just that loving and caring. Well, who cares? This is Lucy. I'd die for her." I took a deep breath and savored the sweet aroma of fresh fruits, vegetables and herbs.

"Herbs! I should get some to help amp up the taste of the food. It'll make it seem more fancy. I can also use it as some garnishing around the finish dish. Lucy better give me some extra loving tonight!" I started to dance the sprinkler, running man, and shuffle.

"Natsu! Quit being an idiot and start picking some fruit. Like you said 'There's no time oto waste'." Loke snickered as he saw me dance.

I flinged my hand forward, gesturing to go inside.

Once I harvested all of the fruit, I went back inside the house, and saw that Loke had already finished the scrambled eggs and put them in a plastic wrap to keep them hot. "Yo, I've already got half of the sunny-side up eggs done. So YOU should start on the orange juice when you're done with the oatmeal. We want the juice to be cold when Lucy wakes up. And make some for me. I'm doing most of the work anyway."

I took the oatmeal out of the microwave, got out a wooden cutting board and a sharp kitchen knife, and started to slice the strawberries and bananas. When I was done I placed plastic over the oatmeal to keep it hot, and the fruits in the fridge because I know that Lucy hates when her fruit is hot.

After I got done with that, I got started on the orange juice. I looked around for the handheld juicer. I looked in the cabinets, drawers, and on the counter, but the juicer was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for the juicer?" Loke said with a evil smile spread across his irritating face. I nodded my head suspiciously and Loke reached into his butt pocket and handed it to me. "Heehee. Making you frustrated was the first task in my revenge plan."

Time past on for an hour and 25 minutes. We were finally done and everything went smoothly. Loke and I have placed everything on the living room table and arranged everything to look perfect for Lucy.

"Okay, I'm gonna wake her up so we can sink our man hands into this heavenly buffet. I can already taste it." My eye began to twitch from wanting to dig into the food, but I had to wait. This was mainly for Lucy.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:47. The time came to awake Lucy.

I quietly opened the door and peeked my head in to see that Lucy was hanging half her body over the bed. Lucy stirred a little and ended up tumbling off the bed, "Oh, crap! Ow!" Lucy ended up falling on her head and she began to rub the little bump forming with her right hand.

I snickered a little, but when she gave me a glare I quickly shut my mouth and ran over to her side. Lucy continued to gently massage the tiny hill on the very top of her head through all of her soft, blonde hair.

My arms picked Lucy up bridal style and I brought her to the living room where Loke was sitting. Her eyes got wide with shock and surprise when she saw the giant feast upon the table, "Did you guys make all of this? It looks delicious!" Me and Loke nodded our heads and Lucy smiled with pleasure. I put her back down on the floor and she gave me a quick smooch on the cheek and went up to Loke and gave him a big friendly bear hug.

Lucy and I sat side by side on the couch and everyone began to dig in. "Mmm, this is good. The orange juice tastes fresh. Thanks for the oatmeal, by the way." I gave her a genuine smile since I was the one who made it for her. When Lucy's gaze was towards all the food, I stuck my tongue out at Loke and mouthed 'Ha'.

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his eggs. After about a couple of minutes he said, "We need to start thinking of a plan for the attack tomorrow. We don't have a lot of time."

Lucy nearly choked on her bagel when she heard this, "I've got an idea. It sorta came to me when I had this dream. It's really risky though."

"Lets hear it. If it has a possibility of working, we might make a few adjustments and go with it." Loke said, as if he was the boss and he knew everything. It annoyed me.

Then Lucy began to explain her plan. As Lucy explains in detail, Loke and I both get wide eyes and our jaws drop.


	16. Alone Together: Day 4, Afternoon

**Lucy POV**

Natsu and Loke were both looking at me like I'm crazy. "What?! You've got to admit, it's a pretty good plan. There's just some obstacles that we'll have to pass. If there's a brick wall, we'll dig a tunnel and go under or throw a rope and go over."

Natsu's forehead crinkled up in confusion, "There's gonna be a brick wall in our way? Can't we just smash through it?" My head dropped down and shook, "It was just a metaphor. It means if something uncalled for gets in our way, we'll always get through it."

Natsu nodded his head with understanding and gave a big, "Oh!"

I glanced at Loke and saw him roll his eyes and open his mouth to begin speaking, "Okay, let me get this straight. We look around the guild hall for a way into the vents, once we find a way we go in, then we look for either Gray, Erza, or Gajeel. Someone powerful, and quickly tell them the plan. After that, we tell them to spread the word and have Gemini turn into them. Gemini then makes a scene, causing Lisanna to come over and ask 'What's the problem'. Gemini shakes his head and comes up with a lame excuse, and when Lisanna turns her back and walks away, Gemini turns into her. He then breaks everyone out and we all battle Lisanna. That's a brilliant idea."

My expression turned into slight confusion, "Then why did you look so surprised ANC freaked out?"

Natsu and Loke just shrugged and said together in unison, "It's just... a really good idea!"

I smiled timidly and Natsu began to talk, "Well, since we're done planning, you can leave, Loke."

Natsu picked me up as a child with one hand on my back, and the other on my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist and mouthed 'Sorry Loke'.

He mouthed back 'It's fine' and gave me a naughty smile, then returned back to the celestial world. Natsu walked into the room and placed me down onto the bed.

I laid back and took a quick look at the time on the clock, 10:08 AM.

Natsu quickly got my attention by placing one knee on the edge of the bed and leaning in to kiss me. Before I even had the chance to say anything, Natsu cupped my face with his left hand and put his soft, warm lips on mine. I was completely taken away by how this kiss was.

It was gentle, yet rough; soft, yet hard; sweet, yet savory. It was all the things that could make something special in the world.

To make things even more heated up, Natsu threw his other leg over me to my other side, so that his body was completely covering me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him deeper into my 'chest'.

We stayed like this for minutes, until I pulled away in a desperate need for air. Natsu didn't let me breathe for more than 10 seconds and he pulled me back into his vehement kiss of love and passion.

We continued showing our undying love to each other, until, once agin, I sharply pulled away. While I was gasping for air I managed breathe out the words, "Natsu, why are acting like this all of the sudden?"

"Lucy, if we end up fighting Lisanna, she might have a bunch of backup plans, traps, and minions. And I want to beat the shit out of the bitch myself, so I might just be overpowered and there's a possibility I might d-" I interrupted Natsu by slapping him hard across the face, "Natsu! Don't talk like that! You're so much stronger than her, and I'll be right by your side!"

Natsu had his hand on his cheek that was slowly getting redder, and he removed himself from on top of my body, "I know, Lucy. But it's only 11:02, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Play with Plue or something? Or we could do what we were doing a couple minutes ago." Natsu smiled evilly and started to lean in to plant a smooch on my lips.

I pulled away then gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I want to play with Plue. I haven't seen him in forever, and since he's gonna be our 'child' you guys need some father and pet bonding time."

Natsu snickered at the part about 'our child', but who knows? We might have an actual real child that's ours someday.

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!" Plue appears on the bed in front of me and hold out its arms for a hug. "Aww, Plue!" I pick Plue up and give him a tight squeeze, then release him and hand him to Natsu.

Natsu glanced at me, then back to the snowman-like spirit. He hesitated, but picked him up under the armpits like a dog (which is what Natsu thinks he is).

After a few seconds, Natsu's awkward straying grin turns into a loving and adorable smile, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO CUTE, PLUE! I WANT TO HUG YOU FOREVER!" Natsu basically just lit up like a Christmas tree and he began to cradle Plue. Plue slowly started to close his black eyes and fall asleep.

I smiled and scooted closer to Natsu and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my chin on his shoulder. Ho looked back at me and smiled, "Shouldn't be the other way around?"

"Well maybe, you can be the girl and I can be the guy. I think it'd be interesting." I grinned ear to ear in a teasing way.

Natsu and I chuckled and continued to be this way for the rest of the day.

**Author: Hiya people. I just wanted to tell you my posting schedule. I'm planning on posting a new chapter every 1-2 days. Before I used to post a new chapter everyday, but I'm losing a lot of sleep and I have bags under my eyes that are making me look like a raccoon. SO STRESSFUL! So... yeah, that's all I needed to say.**


	17. Alone Together: Day 4, Night

**Lucy POV**

It's 6:17 PM and Natsu has been hogging Plue, "Lucy, quit trying to take Plue from me! He's my son!"

I gave Natsu an annoyed look and rolled my eyes, "Well, he's my son, too! And if anything happens, I'm the one who has full custody over him!" For some reason, this argument about Plue being our 'child' feels a lot more realistic than it should be.

But, I guess if something ever did happen between us Plue would be mine. After all, he is my celestial spirit pet.

"Yeah, you would have custody over him! That's why I need to spend as much time as possible with him!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging Plue to his chest.

"Argh! Close, gate of the Canis Minor!" Plue's eyebrows arched down giving Natsu a sad, sorry expression as he faded from Natsu's arms back into the celestial world.

"What the hell did you do that for?! I was going to-" I shoved Natsu against the wall hard. It left a medium sized hole, and you could see the wood planks behind it.

"You've been paying attention only to Plue. I'm here and you don't even look at me. I brought Plue here so we can both play with him. Not so you can hog him and take him for yourself. You're unbelievable! I just can't be-" Before I could get a word out, Natsu slipped his arms around my waist, pulled my close to his body, and planted his lips on mine.

I thought about pulling away, but Natsu's actions seemed to take control over my body Natsu's hands traveled from my waist, down to the back of my thighs. As my lips were over Natsu's, they slowly curled up into a loving smile. When Natsu felt this, I could feel Natsu's mouth curve up into a grin, too.

With Natsu's massive strength, he picked my legs up off the ground, and I wrapped my long limbs around Natsu's back. We kissed and kissed, and Natsu brought us back into the bedroom and laid us back down on the bed. Without removing his lips from mine, he put me on the bed first with my back making contact with the bed. His body then lied on top of me, and with all his weight it felt as if he was crushing my bones.

Natsu's hands traveled up from my thighs back up to the sides of my stomach. As his fingers trailed further up, he pulls my shirt up slightly. Wanting to go slow, he doesn't whip it off, he goes up an inch a minute. At least it feels like that.

Its been 5 minutes and Natsu still hasn't taken off my shirt. Come on, I don't want our sex life going this slow! Argh, tomorrow is the battle! I finally lose it and shove Natsu off of me. Natsu looked at me with shock and confusion. I took a quick peek at him then pulled off my own shirt. Exposing my red, lace, see-through bra.

Natsu's jaw dropped and his eyes go wide. Probably from all the excitement and amazement from seeing my sexy body. "I now understand why Taurus always protects your body now." Natsu proclaimed.

My face turned a very light pink and I gave a little giggle, "Yeah. Now can we do this?" Natsu held up his index finger telling me to wait. I sighed and mouthed 'Fine.'

I heard Natsu's footsteps lead into the bathroom and heard him rummage through the cabinets. When he came back I heard him sigh, then jump on the bed.

"What were you doing?" Natsu had a look of disappointment, but when he looked into my eyes, he had a big, happy smile painted across his face, "Nothing important."

**Natsu POV**

I can't believe it. I can't find protection! What am I gonna do when me and Lucy want to... do it.

Whatever, right now all I can do is make out with my girl. "Lucy, come here." I patted my lap and Lucy came over and sat down. She kept adjusting herself to get comfortable. Finally, Lucy got into the perfect position and placed her head on my shoulder.

I bent my neck down and kissed her. This kiss was non-stop until Lucy's breast rubbed against my chest. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that I don't want to make love with Lucy until we have protection. I lightly gave Lucy a little shove, signaling her to stop.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to do it? You were the one who started it." Natsu gave me a puzzled look, but she didn't seem to act like she was going to force. Secretly, she probably didn't want to do it without protection. She probably knows that. She is smarter than me, after all.

"You know why. We can do it wafted we save everyone, 'Kay?" Lucy nodded her head and gave me one last peck before going to the restroom to change and brush her teeth.

I took a deep breath and laid back down on the bed. Before I could do anything, I remembered that Porlyusica was coming home tomorrow. But she's coming back at 8:00. So we have nothing to worry about. Except the fact that I can't have sex until I get back to Fairy Tail to buy protection!

Argh! I pulled the covers over my face. Right before I fall asleep, I hear the door open and Lucy come out. She lifted up the covers and I kept my eyes shut. She curled up next to me and wrapped her arms around my body. Her legs were over me and her lips were 1 inch apart. I could feel and hear her breathing, and right before I fell asleep, she gave me a tender kiss.

**Author: Hiya people. I was super lazy towards the end, that's why it is very sucky. So that's all I needed to say. That I was really lazy, so the chapter isn't very good. Also, I'm changing the rating to M because of future chapters.**


	18. Alone Together: Day 5, Morning

**Natsu POV**

As I awoke, I saw Lucy curled up beside me, hugging my body. My eyes were still a little groggy and the sun still hasn't come out all the way, but when I look at Lucy's face I can still see her expression of frustration, worry, and anger. But she still had a hint of faith.

Lucy's probably one of the people who give me the most courage and hope. Her and Happy.

I smiled to myself and pulled Lucy a little closer. She stirred a little, but settled back down on my shoulder.

Today is the day where Lucy, her spirits (Loke not included because he's using his own magic to be here), Loke, and I are going to battle Lisanna. Along with everyone else back at the guild once we've freed them. And we're gonna win because we're all Fairy Tail wizards.

The sun was rising more and more, and Lucy slowly started to awaken.

"Come on! Do you have to sleep like that TOGETHER?!" I flinched, which made Lucy's eyes pop open, and looked around the room to see Loke standing there with a pouting face and clenched fists. He looked like a stubborn little boy that couldn't get the cool toy car from Toys-R-Us.

Lucy loosened her arms around me and turned her head to set her gaze on Loke, "What are you doing here, Loke?"

"Well right now, looking at the two of you being all lovey-dovey. How could you do this to me, Lucy?! I thought I was your soulmate!" Loke's eyes had tears welling up and he went down to his knees.

Lucy had a weirded-out expression and shook her head, "First of all: We're a couple. We're suppose to be all lovey-dovey. You should've seen what we were about to do last night."

I looked from Loke's flushed face to Lucy's evil smirking features. She gave a little snicker and continued to speak.

"Second of all: I did absolutely nothing to you. I just fell in love with someone else. And I couldn't fall in love with you even if I wanted to. You know that it's forbidden for a celestial wizard to fall in love with her spirits." Lucy and I were both sitting up, and it seemed as if she wanted to make Loke mad and upset.

Here's an overview of everything she's already done to make Loke frustrated:

1) Snuggling up with me and having Loke see us. But, she couldn't actually control that because he showed up unexpectedly and it's not like I didn't like it.

2) Saying we're a couple and rubbing it in his face. However we are a couple, so she has a right to say it, but not rub it all up in his face.

3) Saying she's fallen deeply, and passionately in love with me. I may have exaggerated, but who cares?

That's all she's done, but to make matters worse...

Lucy wraps her arms around my neck, pulls me close, and give me a long, tender, and passionate kiss. She didn't give me any opportunity to escape from her intoxicating lips and she continued to kiss me in front of Loke.

After 1 minute of intense making out, Lucy finally let her tongue slip out of my mouth, and removed her lips. I guess this time she took the lead. She should more often.

I had a stunned look on my face, but I snap back to reality when Lucy uses her soothing voice to say my name, "Natsu."

Lucy looked at me and my eyes land on Loke's astonished, sad, and shocked expression. He was everything except happy.

"Well... what about my third comment?" Loke muttered in a shaky voice.

Lucy just smiled and said, "Loke, you're obviously not my soulmate. Natsu is. But think about asking Aries out. Celestial spirits can go out with each other, right? Taurus and Virgo are going out with each other."

Loke and I have wide eyes when we hear this, "What?!"

All Lucy did was give a little laugh, "Yeah, they got together a few days ago. But enough about that. We have our own worries and problems that are way more important."

"Um, Y-Yeah. I might ask Aries out. But when I get the chance, I am giving Taurus and Virgo a strict lecture. They better not be all 'Mwah, Mwah, Smooch, Smooch' around me." Loke muttered.

All of the sudden, his face got serious, "Go get ready. We'll leave at 7:45. That gives you a little over than an hour. Hurry up.

Loke started to go through the door before Lucy stopped him, "By the way, tell Aquarius about me and Natsu and what we did in front of you." Lucy had an evil look upon her face and I looked at her questioningly.

I looked over at Loke and he seemed to have the same expression on his face, "Why?"

Lucy had a confident look and said, "She always talks about the horrible love life I have, but this will definitely shut her up. I also did it for the other benefits."

Loke rolled his eyes, left the room, and shut the door behind him. Leaving Lucy and I alone.

"You know, you should take the lead more often. You're really good at it. As a matter of fact, you're amazing at it." I give Lucy a mischievous grin and she blushes with a bright red across her cheeks.

"Quit being so silly, Natsu. We have to get ready. I'll go take a shower first, then you can go." Lucy said, then she got her clothes, and headed off to the bathroom.

"Can we take a shower together?" I asked teasingly.

Lucy gasped and turned around, "Absolutely not!"

"Come on! I've seen you naked before 2 or 3 days ago!" I exclaimed playfully, but Lucy didn't seem to notice that I was joking because she muttered, "Fine, get your clothes."

Lucy turned and began to head to the bathroom again, while I had a look of shock plastered onto my face.

Before I could say anything, I found myself picking up a stack of clothes and trailing behind Lucy to the shower.

As I entered, I found Lucy adjusting the knobs to the right temperature settings. After she was done, she closed the door, and began to strip.

She noticed me staring and gave me a look, "Ahem, you need to take your clothes off, too. So quit staring at me like that." Lucy sounded annoyed. Her back was turned to me as she stripped, and I did the same.

When I finished I turned my body to Lucy and she happened to do the same.

We both stopped and stared at each others body.

I was amazed. I've always known Lucy's body was great, but I didn't know that it was this great.

Her skin was flawless. It looked soft and smooth, she also had an amazing hour-glass figure. Nothing on her body was flabby, either. Everything was tone and beautiful. Not to mention her breasts. There are no words to describe how perfect they are.

**Lucy POV**

Why does Natsu keep staring at my breasts like that? Probably because they look so hot.

I cross my arms, pretending to be embarrassed, and squeeze them together a bit.

When I look back at Natsu, his eyes seemed to have bulged out of his head.

My lips slightly curve up into a smirk, and I continue to eyeball Natsu's hot and manly body.

My jaw dropped at seeing his... thing. It's so... long and big. I'm sorta disgusted. This is my first time seeing one up close. It's kinda... really nasty. But that nasty thing is what gives a girl pleasure, so I'll learn to like and love it.

Other than that, Natsu has everything that a girls wants in a guy.

Big, strong, masculine muscles, big biceps, a 6-pack, the perfect square-shaped man-boobs that are like a checkerboard, and everything else Natsu's got.

All of the sudden, it seemed really fogged up in the bathroom. I outstretched my hand into the rushing water and it was scorching hot. My hand instantly shot back from the boiling liquid.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain and Natsu quickly took hold of my hand.

"Your fingers are just a little red from the heat. Come here, put your hand in the cool water. It'll go away faster." Natsu turned the knob on cold water and he stuck my hand under the faucet.

The fact that our bare, naked skin was touching made my mind go hazy, but I just shook my head to clear the thought away from my mind.

After a few seconds the red from my fingers started to fade from red, to pink, to white.

"We need to take a shower. We have about and hour and 15 minutes left." I pulled the shower curtain out of the way, readjusted the knobs to make the water cooler, then stepped in.

Natsu followed behind me and closed the shower curtain behind him.

I tried my best to avoid and ignore Natsu in the shower by wetting my hair, but it's obviously IMPOSSIBLE in a 5ft by 2ft shower!

Natsu was right in front of me wetting his hair, while I shampooed my blonde locks.

There was only silence between Natsu and I until he decided to speak up, "Lucy, can you shampoo my hair? You have gentle hands."

I giggled softly and replied, "Yeah, sure, I'll shampoo your hair. First let me rinse off."

Natsu moved out of my way by backing up to the side. As I closed my eyes and rinsed my hair, I felt a warm hand go down my back, then I felt arms wrap around me.

"After this, do you want me to wash your body?" Natsu embraced me from behind and his... thing rubbed against my lower back. I flinched, but nodded my head.

"After I do your hair." I grab the shampoo bottle and spin around to face Natsu. His arms were still around me, and I smiled back and gave him a smooch.

Natsu gave me a tiny grin, took the bottle from my hand, and squirted the shampoo all over his head until he used more than half the bottle.

"Natsu! You don't need to use the entire bottle! You only need a little more than a quarter-sized amount." I took the bottle away from Natsu's stunned face and put it back down.

"Oh. That's the reason why I run out of shampoo so quickly." Natsu face-palmed his forehead lightly and he had an embarrassed look.

"Don't worry. I'll just make do with what's been done." Natsu shrugged and I lightly gave him a shove to back out of the water.

"Close your eyes. I don't want any of the suds to get in them." I ran my fingers downward across Natsu's eyes and closed them.

As I began to work the shampoo into a nice lather, Natsu kept his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him.

I saw Natsu's mouth curve up into a grin and he moved his head down to my neck.

As I continued to scrub his pink haired head, Natsu licked my collarbone.

"Mmm, quit it. We have to hurry up." Natsu didn't take no for an answer and he kept licking me and he kept giving me small kisses from the collarbone up.

"Your hair's done. Rinse it off." I tugged at Natsu's head and he finally let my neck go from his hot kisses and licks. My body temperature went up even higher when he went back down to give me a kiss on my stomach and my lips.

"Help me rinse, then I'll scrub your body." Natsu moved me off to the side of the tub and went under the shower head.

He began to let the water run through his salmon-pink hair and gestured me to help rinse off the shampoo. Natsu stood still, grinning, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

After rinsing Natsu's hair, he rubbed his eyes to get the water off, took the wash cloth and loaded it up with body wash.

"Natsu, you don't need all that body wash." I snatch the soap from Natsu's non-stop squeezing hand and said, "Just wash my body."

Natsu began to rub the cloth against my stomach and worked his way down.

He started from my belly button, to my hips, down to my thighs, and the lower parts of my legs.

When Natsu decided to go back up, he brought the cloth to the back of my leg and pulled it up across my ass.

Natsu stood up and touched his forehead to mine. As he scrubbed the cloth to my back, he began to kiss me all over. From my lips, to my neck, and down to my chest.

After my back, he washed my upper stomach, chest and arms, then began to clean his own body.

As Natsu continued to clean himself I stood under the shower head letting all of the water do the work to get the soap off.

Once I was done I gave Natsu a smooch and stepped out of the shower. I gripped the fluffy towels and began to run the soft fabric across my body to soak up all of the water droplets.

After drying my body, I wrapped my hair up and began to brush my teeth.

Natsu was soon done taking a shower and stepped out. He took a towel from the cabinet and dried his own body.

"You look like a rapid dog with rabies. The toothpaste make it looks like you're foaming at the mouth." Natsu laughed wildly and I couldn't help but laugh too. I laughed so hard that the toothpaste began to drip down my chin.

"Ew! This is so disgusting!" I shouted. We're both butt naked and here we are. We have to go fight for our friends and our guild and we're laughing. We need to have some fun, then we can save our nakama (friends).

"Yes, it is very disgusting, but you still look really cute and beautiful." Natsu smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he put on his regular black vest that reveals his amazing 6-pack, his scarf that Igneel gave to him, black flip flops, and baggy pants.

I spit and rinsed my mouth and Natsu began to brush his teeth, while I began putting my clothes on. Undergarments, of course, blue skirt, white tank top, and flats. I opened up the bathroom door, stepped out and grabbed my keys and whip.

Natsu finished gargling some mouthwash and I put half of my hair up into a ponytail. "You done, Lucy?" I nodded my head and glanced at the clock. "7:15. 30 minutes to spare. I'll make some quick breakfast. Come on, Loke's waiting."

I head out to the kitchen and Natsu trails behind. "What took you so long?" Loke is lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"We were taking a shower... together. Make sure you tell Aquarius that. Oh, and when you get back ask Taurus and Virgo where they are in their relationship. On second thought, I can ask them myself, never mind." Loke's face seemed depressed and I started to feel bad.

So, I left Natsu's side and sat down on the couch where Loke was laying. "Natsu, can you make some bacon and biscuits with butter while I talk to Loke?" Natsu nodded his head and went into the kitchen to find bacon, butter, and biscuits.

"Loke, tell me why you're so upset." I looked at Loke with puppy dog eyes and he sighs.

"I just thought that you really liked me. And now you're going out with Natsu." Loke sat up and looked down at the floor.

"What? Where did you ever get the idea that I liked you? Loke, you're one of my spirits and one of my greatest friends. And like I said before, I couldn't fall in love with you even if I wanted to. And Natsu and I just happened. It was meant to happen, and I'm really happy with him. Earlier you said that you were going to ask Aries out, so why don't you do that and get over me?" I tried my best to make Loke feel better, and it's going actually pretty well.

"I don't know where I got the idea of you liking me. I just thought that. But if you ever did fall in love with me, I would fight for. I know Natsu would too, but- I don't know. And I want you to be happy, and if that's with Natsu, then fine. And I promise, I'll get over you and ask Aries out." Loke smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You got over this awfully quickly." Loke shrugged and said, "Well, since you're so happy with Natsu I'll get over it. Who knows? I might actually be happier with Aries than I ever could've with you." I had a insulted look upon my face, but seeing Loke's happy face I just laughed and shook it off.

Natsu interrupted us by saying, "Lucy, the breakfast is done." I nodded my head and patted Loke's head.

"Alright, it's 7:20. We have 25 minutes left, we need to hurry and get going." Loke said. Natsu and I nodded our heads and we began to stuff the food in our mouths. Natsu finished in 5 minutes and I was still eating.

"You eat so fast."

"No. You just eat so slow."

"Whatever."

"Hurry up. We have to leave soon."

"Quit rushing me."

"We have to leave right now. All you're eating is 2 slices of bacon and 1 biscuit. Its been 15 minutes and you aren't even done with half your biscuit." Natsu shouted at me. Soon he just lost it, got up, took my bacon and biscuit, and threw it across the room.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" I started to shout back at Natsu.

"We have to hurry up. Everyone back at the guild is suffering. And you're right here stuffing your face like there's nothing wrong! Unlike you, I'm worried about everyone!" When I hear Natsu say this, I get red with anger and frustration.

I start to scream and yell and I feel like ripping out Natsu's hair, "Well, I'm worried about everyone too. If you think I'm not then you obviously have oatmeal for brains! Everyone back at the guild means everything to me! You have no idea how much I want to have then freed from Lisanna's control! They protected me! Argh, go to he-"

"Shut up, you two! We won't get anywhere if you keep fighting, so lets go!" Loke got in between me and Natsu.

Natsu and I glared at each other with death eyes. We both sighed in unison and said flatly, "Fine."

Loke looked annoyed and said, "Don't pound each other. You guys are a couple and you're in love with each other. Now that doesn't mean you aren't gonna have arguments and fights, just make sure that they are at an appropriate time. You will get over this. And Natsu, later explain why you freaked out."

Loke led the way and we followed. We began our journey to the guild. The fight's about to begin, but there's more than one fight in store for me.

**Author: Hiya people! So this story is about to end soon. Wow, my first story is coming to an end. I have more than 11,000 views on this story! So thank you.**

**But no need to worry. After this, there's way more to come. I've got a little, or a lot, of ideas. I have a journal specifically for ideas.**

**Also, my posting schedule is gonna be extended from 1-2 days to whenever I'm done writing a chapter. Not because I'm getting lazy and slacking off, but because I have a different method of writing my story. Also because different chapters are longer and more specific and stuff like that.**

**I write everything on paper, then I type it out (My new method).**

**This method was inspired by my awesome friend. Won't say her real name, but her username is 'Stardot'. She has started her own story called 'Gomen Illa'. Check it out, you won't regret it.**

**By the way, this method makes my chapters longer and more detailed. So, it is worth more of the effort and work I put into it.**

**And, yeah. That's all I have to say.**


	19. Alone Together: Day 5, The Battle Part 1

**Natsu POV**

Lucy, Loke, and I are on our way to Fairy Tail, and all I could think about were 2 things:

1) Defeating Lisanna.

2)Explaining to Lucy why I freaked out.

I sighed. Loke was in front of Lucy and I, leading the way. Lucy was between me and Loke, strutting with her perfect figure.

Deep down, I strongly hoped that Lucy didn't hate me. "Hey, Lucy? Are you m-"

I was cut off by Loke as he began to speak, "We're here. Come on, we need to find a way into the vents."

Once again, Loke led the way around the guild. We circled around the tall building multiple times and couldn't find a way in.

"There's no way in from the sides." Lucy declared. Loke said, "Yeah, there isn't a way in from the sides. But there are 2 other options, but I'm not exactly 100% sure that they'll work."

"As long as it has the slightest possibility of working, it's worth telling us." I say seriously.

Lucy glanced at me and rolled her eyes. From that one action I could easily tell that she hated my guts, but she didn't say anything.

Loke seemed to take notice of what just happened because he began to speak with a awkward tone, "Okay. Um, the first way is to go in from the bottom, and the second way is to go in from the top, the roof. The problem with going in from the bottom is that we don't know where we're entering. We could enter where Lisanna could see us or we could enter where we would make such a loud noise Lisanna would just come running to us. And the problems with going in from the top are the same as going in from the bottom. Except that entering from the top is easier."

"Let's enter from the bottom. The top has the weakest and thinnest walls and floorboards, which makes it easier for sound waves and vibrations to travel. But since the bottom has thicker and stronger walls and floorboards it won't be as easy for sounds to travel. I've also memorized every single inch of the guild. I know where everything's at. But, there is a possibility Lisanna's moved things around. And since we're going through the vents, I might not know exactly which way to go. But I still know more than you." Lucy said with a hand on her beautifully sculpted hip bone.

I've never known that Lucy knew this much about the guild. She's been here for 2 years, and I've been here my entire life, yet she knows more about how the guild's built.

Lucy seems to notice the shocked expression over my face and has a look of satisfactory painted over her lovely features.

"Oh, okay then. We'll enter from the bottom. Summon Virgo, Lucy. She can create a tunnel from here to the basement or something." Loke still had his dead serious face, but I could see a hint of astonishment from what Lucy said before.

Lucy took Virgo's key from her belt and said the special words, "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared beside Lucy and, like always, she said, "Hello, Princess. What can I do for you?" Lucy had her game face on and replied, "I need you to dig a tunnel from here to the north-west corner of the guild hall." Virgo observed where we were, our surroundings, and the path she would take leading to the corner. "Of course, Princess. It should not be a problem."

Loke, Lucy, and I backed up behind a bush to allow Virgo more space to do her thing.

Within 5 minutes or less we had a perfect tunnel built from Lucy's trusty maid spirit. "Are you pleased with my outcome of the task you asked, Princess?"

Lucy nodded her head and replied, "Very pleased. Thanks a million, Virgo. I might summon you back again later, but for now you can go back to the celestial world to your lovely Taurus." Lucy teasingly elbowed Virgo's side. As Lucy did this, Loke glared at Virgo and she seemed to notice.

"Um, yes. Oh and I'd love to hear what has been going on between you and Natsu, Princess." Virgo alternated glances between lucy and I, then returned to the celestial world.

Lucy glared at me, than began to enter the tunnel.

"Natsu, we need your fire as a light source." Loke tapped my shoulder and I lit my hand up.

Lucy scoffed and continued to walk deeper in the tunnel.

My forehead crinkled up at hearing this, I was about to bring myself to ask her, but I can't risk bringing up or creating a fight right now.

"We're here. Natsu, you can put out that stupid fire. You're creating a freaking fire hazard, you know. As a matter of fact, you, in general, are already a freaking fire hazard." Lucy popped her head out from the hole that Virgo created in the basement.

She rotated her head so that she could scan the room, then she jumped up with the help of Loke's boosting. I had a slight hint of jealously spread throughout my body as I saw Loke place his hand on Lucy's thigh, but I held back and calmed myself down. It's not like he meant to do that, it's better than having him have his hands all up on her ass. As soon as Lucy had her entire body up in the basement, she turned and outstretched her hand to Loke to help him get up.

I stood where I was and put out my fire, then jumped up. The hole above was 1 foot taller than me, and when I jumped up my arms slid across the floor and there was nothing for me to grab onto. "Lucy!"

"What?" Lucy had an annoyed and pissed off tone for some apparent reason. "I'm slipping!" I desperately scratched the hardwood floor, waiting for Lucy to come and help me get up, but I didn't feel her soft, fragile hands try to grip my wrists to pull me up. "Sucks for you, doesn't it? Get yourself up." I could hear Lucy's footsteps get closer and father, then closer again as I kept slipping further and further down the hole.

Suddenly, I feel a hand a hand grab mine and pull me up. As my head rises, I see that Loke is the one pulling me up with great strength. Once my entire body is in the basement, I said to Lucy sarcastically, "Thanks for helping me." Lucy still had her head facing out into the hallway and she replied, "You're welcome."

Lucy had her eyes peering out into the hallway for a few more seconds, then brought her head back in to say, "No one's out there. Come on." She gestured with her hand for Loke and I to follow behind her out into the basement. Me and Loke cautiously trailed behind her.

Lucy looked up and searched the ceiling as if looking for a shooting star. Except in the specific situation, she's looking for a vent, not some hot ball of air. "There." My eyes followed the path that Lucy's finger was indicating and it led to a vent.

Loke looked up at the vent too and whispered to me in order not to be heard, "Natsu, give me a boost up." I nodded my head, walked under the vent, then intertwined my fingers and bent my knees to get into the correct position. But instead of Loke running towards me, I see Lucy charging after me. However, she didn't jump up, she shoved me.

"Don't be such a dumbass! Lisanna probably put up sensors so that no one here could escape." Lucy glared angrily at me with a 'You could've killed us' expression or a 'We could've gotten caught because of you, you idiot' look. All I could do to that reaction was shrug and avoid eye contact with Lucy, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

There was a moment of awkward silence, but, like usual, Loke decided to speak up to break the silence, "So what are we gonna do? You said that we were going to enter from the vents."

"And we will. We just have to turn off the damn sensors." Both of us, Loke and I, had puzzled expressions. "How the hell are we gonna do that?!" Loke inquired of Lucy.

"That's the part where I'm gonna need some help." Lucy had a look of shyness across her face and she looked at the ground as her body turned towards me. "You need help from me?" I was stunned. Lucy groaned and said quietly, "Yes. I need you to go with Virgo to burn the controls."

"All of the controls?" I was slightly confused at Lucy's demand. I thought that we only needed the sensors off. "Yes, all of the controls. That way we can also turn off any traps and lights off. Of course, the emergency lights will come on, so it won't be pitch black." Lucy spent minutes explaining to me why it had to be all of the controls, but there was still one thing I didn't get.

"Why do we want the lights off?" All Lucy did in response was shrug and scratch her head in thought. "We don't want the lights off. Lisanna could turn into an animal that has night vision, or turn into an a spirit and hide in the shadown then jump out, or turn into something fat and sit on us, or something worse." Lucy was dead serious as can be as she said this.

'Um, sit on us?" Loke and I said in unison. We eyed Lucy and she looked back at us with a deadly glare. "Don't you say I'm stupid. There's a possibility. Just do it, Natsu. Virgo will lead the way for you. Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy waved her celestial key in the air and Virgo appeared beside her.

'Hello again, Princess. What is the next task?" Virgo always had her nice, obedient voice. I guess that's why she is a maid and one of Lucy's most trusted spirits, not to mention dependable. You know, maids always have that voice, especially when talking to their masters.

"Take Natsu where the control room is." Lucy pointed to me as she stared at Virgo. "Of course, Princess. But I actually do not know where the control room is." Virgo's head was slightly tilted just like Earth on its axis.

It took seconds for Lucy to walk up to Virgo and flick her on the forehead. "Don't be an idiot, Virgo. None of us know where the control room is. You need to go with Natsu to find the controls. Once you guys get there Natsu will burn every button, lever, and switch to ash. By the time you're done Loke and I will already have Gemini in place and everyone else freed. You know, after you turn off the sensors for the vents."

Virgo took one step closer to me and one step farther from Lucy. "Okay, Princess." Virgo led the way around the long corridors and I followed. Going through all of the hallways made it seem like we were going through a real life maze.

"So Natsu, what has been going on between you and my Princess?" Virgo asked as she peeked her head out from the corner. I didn't speak for several seconds. I was very deep in thought. Should I tell her? It's not like she could do anything bad with this info. Maybe she could give me advice. She has been dating Taurus, but on the other hand, Taurus is a bull. Well nothing can go wrong with telling her... I hope.

"We're having a fight. Well, more like she's having a fight with me. It's more like a one-sided argument. She's madat me for something and I don't really know why." I start telling Virgo more and more about the situation and as I explain we arrive at a hallway with dozens of doors with strange looking symbols.

"Did you do anything to make her mad?" Virgo was asking questions to understand more about Lucy and I's problem as she inspected each symbol closely. She was running her fingers over each symbol lightly and gently, she also looked at the symbol's patterns.

I sighed and glanced at the engravings. I'm hopeless at being able to tell what the symbols mean. But, I began to open my mouth and tell Virgo what had happened this morning. "I did yell at her earlier today, and I think that we both said some things that we regret and want to take back. But when I yelled at her, it was just because I lost it. I desperately wanted to get everyone back and I still do want to get everyone back, and it just felt like Lucy didn't care since she was only eating 2 slices of bacon and 1 biscuit, yet she was taking an eternity."

Virgo had looked at all of the doors while listening to what I said. But it seemed as if she didn't know which one led to the controls, so she decided to go back to the first one and start all over. "No offense, but you really are an idiot." Without thinking, I went up to Virgo and flicked her small-sized forehead just as Lucy had done before. "Um, sorry. Involuntary reaction. But how am I an idiot, all I did was lose control. It's not like I could help it."

"That's what makes you an idiot. The fact that you lost control." Virgo had a enunciated the last part as she said it. It made her sound as if she needed to put it slower in order for me to understand.

As time past, I noticed that Virgo had spent a longer time observing the center door than all of the others. "I still don't follow what you're saying, Virgo." I leaned up against the wall and waited for Virgo to start explaining why I was an idiot for losing control.

Virgo had her back facing me as she was inspecting and observing the symbol on the center door. But soon she began to speak. "Lucy always summons me when she's alone, and that was a lot when you guys didn't speak to her because of Lisanna. But basically, she always summoned me. Even when you guys were talking to her and Lisanna wasn't here. So, whenever Lucy summoned me, she would always tell me everything on her mind. Her thoughts, her dreams, what had happened during the day, her memories. Everything. But before you guys quit talking to her she would always tell me that she didn't need to worry because you guys would always win in any battle no matter what. Deep in her heart she knows that you, Natsu, would always come through and save the day. She never had a reason to worry, so that's why it seemed like she didn't care. She knows that you guys will defeat Lisanna. No matter what the cost. That's why you're an idiot, You follow?"

I nod m head, but before I could say anything, Virgo says something with a hint of excitement in her voice, "This is the door to the controls."

As I began to bolt up to the door with my fist charging I said, "Good, let's go." But before my fist could make any contact with the door, Virgo put her arm out and I body slammed right into it. "We need a key. Lisanna or one of her slaves probably have it. Virgo bent her knees to get into a better position to be able to observe the keyhole. My eyes wandered around the doorframe and landed on the bearskin rug. "Look under the mat."

When I said this, Virgo didn't even bother looking down. Instead she just scoffed and said, "Natsu, Lisanna wouldn't do something so simple and stupid. It's obviously smarter to put it in a houseplant." As I watch Virgo walk over to the potted plant, I roll my eyes. But as I hear the sound of a key rattling, my eyes quickly went back to place. Virgo turned back around and stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted it to the right, and as the door opened a look of satisfactory overcame her face.

Virgo entered the room first and I followed. When I entered I saw panels of color-coordinated buttons, categories of switches, and levers that are different sizes and colors. And everything's followed with dozens of screens filled with moving pictures of every inch of the guild. However, no one was down in the control room monitoring everything. That was pretty strange, but I just shrugged it off.

I instantly got excited. Just looking at all of the controls got me hyped to burn 'em. "Now I'm fired up. Let's do this! Fire dra-"

Before I could finish my last 2 words, Virgo suddenly elbowed me in the appendix. Pain shot throughout my entire body and I felt like screaming, but Virgo quickly clapped her hand over my gaping mouth. "Don't be a idiot. There are so many problems with what you were about to do I don't even know where to start." Virgo still had her thin fingers covering my mouth, so I gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from my lips. "What could've gone wrong? You tell me."

Lucy's pinkish-purplish haired celestial spirit took one step back away from me and began to speak, "First of all; Using 'Fire dragon's roar' could obviously cause a lot of noise disturbance which would make Lisanna charge over. It's like you want Lisanna to catch us." I shrugged and looked down at my feet. She did have a point, but did she have to be so blunt about it. As I waited for Virgo to continue, I looked over all of the controls. All of the controls looked like an endless sea of tiny flashing lights and shiny metals, along with computerized controls.

"Second of all: Lisanna could've created a button or something that could blow up the place or melt our flesh right off our bones." Even though Virgo is probably correct, she doesn't have to come up with a ridiculous outcome. 'Melt our flesh'? Least likely, but possible.

My eyes scanned over all of the colorful controls and a question popped into my head, "So how do we know which ones to burn and which ones not to burn?" When my gaze went from the controls to Virgo I see that she is already on the task. Lucy's right. She is always very quick. Her eyes were only inches away from the buttons, and anyone could easily tell that she was studying and focusing on the colored controls hard. My brain and head just hurt from seeing her being so deep in thought.

It seemed that all of the papers, notes, and such are located in the north-west corner of the room. The only desk was also placed there with everything sitting on it.

While Virgo continued to observe the button, I walked over to the wooden table and sat down on the fold-up chair provided. All of the sheets of paper were scattered everywhere and they weren't in any specific category or order.

As I began to sift through the papers, a certain book with corners of folded up papers sticking out caught my eye. The book had a velvety red cover and had fancy cursive writing on the spine and cover. The title of the beautifully covered book was 'Dark Spells and Lost Magic'. This is probably the book where Lisanna found that spell she casted on Lucy and I when we were back at Porlyusica's place.

When I flipped through the book I opened up to the page where the folded up papers were, and saw that the papers were a key to the color-coordinated controls and a map to where all of the guild members are staying. On the map, instead of the rooms being called 'rooms' they're called 'cells'. Interesting, indeed.

I put the map aside for later use, and begin to scan over the key. "Yo, Virgo. I think I hit the jackpot." Virgo stopped observing the 3 levers and came over to look at the sheet of paper in my hands. "Oh! It's a key for the controls. It says that on the top right panel it has a red button that blows up if a person or 'prisoner' tries to escape. Well, that's convenient."

I nodded my head towards the right panel and began to talk, "Yeah, so all I have to do is avoid the big red button that says 'Blow up if prisoner escapes." Virgo looked at me with a confused expression, and I pointed to the big button. She got red in the face and the look that was upon her face looked like it said 'How the hell did I not see that?!'

I fired up my hands with bright red and orange flames and began hovering them over all of the panels and levers to burn them to ash. Once I hit the bottom right panel everything went black, like the night, and the emergency lights came on.

The burning continued for what seemed like several hours. Virgo began to look at the map with information where everyone's staying. As I continued to burn, I sighed and thought about what Lucy could me doing at this very moment.

**Lucy POV**

"Hey, the sensors are off." Loke began to pry open the vent with his own two bare hands. He then jumped up and began to pull his entire body into the venting system. Once Loke succeeded with getting into the vents, he outstretched his large hand to me, and I firmly grabbed hold of it. When Loke tightened his grip around my hand he began to pull up my entire body with one arm.

"Thanks. But just so you know, I actually have no knowledge of where to go from here. We're in the venting system, so don't yell at me if we get lost or something." I stared into Loke's eyes, and he didn't say anything. He just looked at me blankly, until out of nowhere, Virgo's key starts to flash a bright golden light (A spirit can communicate to their owners through their keys, just so you know).

"Is that Virgo. What's she saying?" Loke looked down at Virgo's key in my hand and I nodded. "She's saying that her and Natsu have found a map to where everyone's at. Oh, and that Natsu is almost done with burning everything. She says that Erza and Mira are staying in the room that you call 'The Hellhole." I gasp and put Virgo's key down.

Loke had a concerned look over come his face. "What's wrong? Why do you call that place 'The Hellhole?"

I hesitated before answering Loke's questions. "The Hellhole' is exactly what it's called. The place is like your worst nightmare come to life. For some apparent reason, Master had the room built for enemies. Whenever someone is trapped there for more than a week they go mentally insane because their worst fear enters their dreams and does things that seems so real you go crazy. This happens when someone puts a person they think is their enemy in the room and... yea. You get the rest. Before, I used to think of putting Natsu and the others in there, but I don't think of that now. Come on, let's go." I began to lead the way to 'The Hellhole' and Loke followed behind.

As Like and I made our way to Erza and Mira, I heard Loke ask from behind me, "Why do you think Lisanna put Erza and Mira in that room?" I continued to crawl. My mind was wondering about so many things, and this is something I want to put very simply and clearly. "Lisanna probably put them in there because they're very strong. She needed to get them out of the way, so that is probably why she wanted to put them in 'The Hellhole."

"Oh, um, let's change the subject. So... what was with that argument earlier today?" Loke asked with a hint of worry. I had a bit of anger building up inside of me. Did he have to choose this topic? You know, maybe he could give advice or help or something. He is a player, so he should be able to. What the hell? I'll tell him about my feelings and such.

I stopped at a pile of all these wires and cables that are all different lengths, colors, and sizes. Loke stopped behind me and got prepared for me to spill out everything. He sat criss-cross with his arms also crossed. I glanced at him, then decided to get comfortable, too. "That fight, um, it was nothing. Natsu probably just got impatient and wanted me to hurry up so that we could save everyone."

Once I said that to Loke, I instantly got back up and began to crawl. Behind me, I could here Loke sigh and tug on my shoulder. That action made me stop moving and turn my head towards him. Loke studied my face and asked, "If you thought that, why did you yell at him?"

It took me a while, but I finally managed to have enough courage to look Loke in the eyes and answer his question. "Well, at the moment I was frustrated and angry because he took my breakfast and threw it, then out of the blue, he just started yelling at me. So I just started blurting out crap that I didn't really mean."

Loke paused for a moment before beginning to speak, "So don't you think you should apologize? Like you said, you didn't really mean it and Natsu was just wanting to save everyone."

My jaw dropped the second I heard those words come out of Loke's mouth and I could feel my temperature rising up to boiling heat and I felt like shouting, but I knew that I had to be quiet. "Apologize?! Who do you think you are?! A couples counselor or something?! If Natsu never yelled at me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to yell back and we wouldn't even be having this conversation! So he should be the one apologizing, not me!"

Loke backed up after hearing my sudden quiet, yet loud outburst. "Okay, calm down! We should get going." Loke had a look of fear in his eyes and I backed down, "Sorry." Deep down in my gut, a part of me still had a need to shout, but there was actually nothing to scream about at the moment. I seriously think that Natsu has had a big impact on how I act from time to time. Now I sometimes have sudden outbursts and such. Oh well.

"Come on. It's this way." As I began to crawl again with Loke behind me, I took out Gemini's key and gripped it tightly in my hand.

After a few minutes of crawling through bugs, cobwebs, and dust bunnies we finally arrive at the vent that goes into 'The Hellhole'. I had shivers run up and down my back. I peered down through the holes in the vents and saw that the only light source was a old, dusty lamp. The light bulb was flickering and it seemed as if it was about to burnout. My eyes wandered more around the room and saw Erza and Mira hugging their knees with their head tucked down. You could easily see that their hair stuck to their face because of all the crying.

My heart just broke seeing the 2 strongest girl wizards in Fairy Tail like this. They looked broken, hurt, and scared. I looked at Loke and I could see that he was sad too. "All right, Loke. Pry it open." Loke nodded his head and stuck his fingers in the openings of the vent and he began to pull and pull until the vent covering came off. Loke moved it aside, and we both peered down through the hole.

To my surprise, I saw Erza and Mira huddled up together in the corner of the room with tears streaming down their faces. "Please don't hurt us!" They both seemed so shaken up.

"Erza, Mira. It's Lucy and I." Mira and Erza loosened their grip around each other and looked at Loke and I. "Lucy?! Loke?! Why are you here?! It's too dangerous!"

Loke and I jumped down from the vent into the room. "We're here to save you. There's not a lot of time to explain, but basically Lucy is gonna summon Gemini, Gemini turns into one of you, the one they turn into comes up into the vents with Lucy and I. After a few minutes Gemini causes a loud disturbance, making Lisanna come over here. Then, Gemini makes a excuse to have Lisanna leave and when her back is turned, Gemini transforms into her. Once we do that, we free everyone else and battle Lisanna. Got it?" Loke explained in his cool, calm, and smooth voice.

Hearing this, Erza and Mira's eyes go wide and Mira begins to speak, "Oh my! Why you can't do that! I can't see anyone get hurt! No one can battle Lisanna! She's way too strong!" Mira was about to continue speaking before Erza decided to cut in, "Mira's right! Lisanna is too strong and powerful! I don't know how, but it's like she's invincible! Even I'm afraid to fight her! I'm afraid to lose and fail everyone. Even if we're all together we don't stand a chance!"

My mouth hung open in shock and disappointment. "How could the two of you say that?! You guys are some of the strongest wizards in all of Magnolia! You're names are known world wide! And everyone in every guild looks up to you and instead of giving us encouragement, you're saying that we're hopeless and that we have no chance of beating some big-boobed, gray haired, nasty-looking bitch?! That's unbelievable! You both know that we always accomplish the impossible, so we can do this! I don't give a damn if you're scared and you think that you're gonna fail us because the only way you're gonna fail us is if you don't try! Erza, I looked up to you so much because you never gave up! Every single thing you've ever done, you gave it your all, and you never once lost! Our friendship gave me all the strength in the world because I could always feel that you had all the power in your soul! Now are you gonna make me regret every single thing I've ever thought about you?!"

Erza had big, wide eyes and her mouth was gaping in astonishment and surprise. "No. I'm not. This room has given me fear, but now all that fear has turned into the strength that I feel in my soul. I have faith in you Lucy, and I have faith in everyone else. I will help defeat Lisanna, because it means saving my friends and family! And I would do anything for them!"

I nodded my head and began to speak directly to Mira, "Mira! That's your sister! She's the one causing everyone pain and misery! She's making her own flesh and blood suffer! And you don't want to help defeat her so that everyone can be happy again?! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're one of the nicest and kindest girls I've ever met, and I know that you would do whatever it takes to save the ones you care about.! If you don't help us, there's a chance that everyone could still live in a living hell! I know that you have a piece of your heart broken off from Lisanna, but if you can't help make everyone happy again we can't rebuild that part of your heart! And I know that you're scared! I'm scared. Erza's scared. Loke's scared. Everyone is afraid, but we're still gonna fight. So why won't you?"

Mira's eyes that had fear in them disappeared, and they were replaced with fight, anger, and courage. "I will fight. I might be rusty, but I still strength because everyone has given it to me. Elfman, Master, you guys. Everyone. So I will fight, and it doesn't matter if Lisanna is part of my family by blood, because everyone else is my family by choice and I choose them over Lisanna any day, because I love them!"

Everyone smiled and hugged each other. Once we parted, Loke placed his hand on my shoulder, "You did good, Lucy. But now, it's time to put the plan into action. You ready?" I nodded my head and looked at the two female wizards in front of me and they nodded their heads too. "LET'S DO THIS!" We all shouted in unison.

My game face was back on and the battle was just beginning. I know defeating Lisanna is gonna be hard, but with my friends and family beside me, I know I can do it.

**Author: Hiya people! Sorry this chapter took FOREVER. It took about a week and a half. But as you can see, it is VERY VERY LONG.**

** 5,760 words, baby! Isn't weird that it's a even number? By the way, it isn't counting the author part. It's just the story. So... yeah.**


	20. Alone Together: Day 5, The Battle Part 2

**Lucy POV**

Mira and Erza stood before me, and Loke was standing beside me on my left side. "So, who is Gemini going to transform into?" Mira was the first to speak. with her lovely and kind voice. "I'll have Gemini turn into me. 2 Erzas are always better than one." The scarlet haired mage was back to her usual confident self, and I smiled a small grin.

My hand seemed to react on its own as I began to say the special words, "Open, gate of the twins, Gemini!" The 2 blue-colored spirits appeared before me as they held hands and swirled around. "Hey, Gemi. Hey, Mini. I need you to transform into that girl right there." I pointed to Erza and Gemini began to spin and twirl around non-stop.

After several seconds of the twins rotating, a second requip wizard was in front of me. "Hi. I'm Erza. I have the strength of a thousand men and I'm passionately in love with Jellal." The fake Erza was alternating putting her hands on her hips and she began to flip her hair while continuing to mock Erza. The real Erza began to outrage at seeing this by pulling a fist back and charging it the her clone.

But before Erza could make any contact with 'Erza', she stopped herself an inch away from her look-a-like's cheek. "The only reason why I'm stopping is because you're a spirit, and we need you to look exactly like me, and you can't look like me if you have a bruise that's 50 shades of black and blue." Erza lowered her fist to her side and 'Ezra' loosened up.

Loke kept his gaze fixed on Erza and began to speak in his regular smooth tone, "Ok. So all of you know the plan, right?" Everyone, including me, nodded our heads.

Loke jumped up into the vent and pulled his body up, then outstretched a hand to me. I interlocked my fingers with his and gripped onto his arm with my other hand as he pulled me up. Erza was next and Loke put his hand out in front of her. She gently pushed it away and hopped up into the vent with no help at all.

Erza glanced at Loke and gave him a smug smirk, then pulled up the venting cover and placed it over the opening.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, I suddenly start hearing 'Ezra' screaming at Mira and it sounds like she's throwing various objects against the wall. "Mira! You are such a fucking bitch! Just because I whispered something to you during the night, you have to go dump my only bottle of water on the floor?! We only get 1 fucking bottle of water per month and you just dump it on the floor cause I whispered something to you, and it scared the shit out of you! I'm in this hellhole too and you don't see me acting like a scared bitch for more than half the time!" Hearing 'Ezra' yell and curse like this made me frightened. A few seconds passed and I later hear a crash. My guess is that it's a wooden chair. I know that it's just for show, but hearing this made me jump a little.

Soon Mira started to shout back with fury, "You scared the shit out of me so much I peed all over my bed and on my only pair of clothes, so now I'm gonna have to sit, sleep, eat and do everything in pee! Not only that, I'm also gonna smell and reek of piss because of you, so basically we got even." The grayish-blued haired mage took an object and threw it beside 'Ezra' making it look like she missed.

After minutes of constant yelling and throwing things, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and with every step the stranger is nearing. My heartbeat starts to fasten and I cover my mouth with my hand to avoidany noise from my mouth being echoed through the vents.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. There was a loud banging on the steel door and I hear a key fiddling in the lock. "What the hell is going on here?! Has the fear already gotten to you?" My eyes widened as I heard the familiar voice come up through the opening of the vent. It was as if my head just had to make sure that the voice was coming from who I thought it was, and before I knew it, I had my eyes an inch away from the vent covering staring at the she-devil that blackmailed my friends.

Lisanna had black leather skinny jeans, charcoal-colored combat boots, along with a dark tank top with a skull plastered over. Her face showed anger, bitchiness, and hate. The girl who once known as the kindest and nicest person was now known as the motherfucker sent from hell. I hated her guts.

She stood there with her hands on her hips while looking at 'Erza' and Mira with a piercing gaze. That cold, deathly look gave me shivers and my hand started to shake. Even though that look wasn't meant for me, it was intimidating enough to make me want to jump down from the vent and beg for mercy.

'Erza' stole a quick glance at Mira, then started to complain so loud I thought my eardrums were going to burst, "That imbecile right there dumped my only freaking bottle of water on the floor. So now I'm gonna die of dehydration. Thanks a lot, Mira." 'Erza' threw up her hands for emphasis and spoke sarcastically.

"Look Erza, I don't give a damn if you die of dehydration. Lisanna, that idiot made me pee myself so now everywhere I go, everything I do, is going to have a smell of piss." Mira looked at Lisanna while Lisanna just stared back at the two mages. "That's her fault, Lisanna. She's just such a scaredy-cat that she peed all over her bed and clothes. At least that wont make her die. I don't have water!"

Before I knew it, 'Erza' and Mira began to complain to Lisanna about this and that to Lisanna's ugly, nasty face. Okay, it wasn't ugly, but it should've been.

Countless minutes of arguing has passed and Lisanna began shout, "Alright, shut up! You guys are wasting my time and you're annoying the shit out of. Mira, you are such a freaking scared bitch. And Erza, you deserve to die of thirst. Now quit your arguing and hush up." Lisanna turned her back and and ran her fingers through her hair, then walked out the door and closed it behind her without looking back.

Right before the door shut, Gemini quickly held hands and twirled, and soon there were 2 Lisannas.

**Author: Hiya! I'm sorry that this chapter SUCKS. I've just gotten really lazy. By the way this chapter is only about the part where Gemini turns into Lisanna. You could probably tell.**


	21. Alone Together: Day 5, The Battle Part 3

**Lucy POV**

Lisanna has left the room and Gemini was in place. Everything was going according to plan. As soon as Mira made sure Lisanna was gone, she signaled us to come down.

Loke began to remove the vent covering right before Erza snatched the opportunity. She quickly threw it out of the way and smirked. Usually the Erza I know wouldn't act so childish, but Erza is unpredictable.

Erza jumped and Loke followed behind. I let my feet hang out of the opening and Loke helped me down. Once all three of us were standing in the dimly lit steel room Mira started to speak in a hushed voice, "Where's Natsu, Lucy?" My eyes went wide. I actually didn't know where Natsu and Virgo were. All I told them was to find the control room and burn everything, but I didn't tell them what to do after that. I seriously hope nothing bad happened to them.

Just as I was about to confess the fact that I didn't know where Natsu was, I began to hear a rattling above me. Everyone else seemed to notice and they looked up. We got into fighting positions, ready to spring into action any minute, when I saw a familiar pink-headed weirdo peek his head out of the venting hole in the ceiling. "Hiya!"

The fire dragon slayer had a cheerful grin upon his face from seeing the real Erza and Mira. He lowered his body and ran up to Erza. "You okay?" The scarlet-haired mage nodded her head and hugged Natsu back. Mira tapped Natsu's shoulder and opened her arms up wide. "Where's my hug?" Natsu chuckled and released Erza from his grip and slipped his arms around Mira's waist.

Natsu had his eyes closed in relief at how Erza and Mira were alright. He sighed and loosened his grasp on the gray-haired mage and backed up. He looked into her blue eyes and said in a serious manner, "So, is everything in place?"

Loke took a step up and replied, "Yes. The next part of the plan is go have Gemini use the keys to unlock the doors to all of the cells. Erza. Mira. You're gonna stay here and when we're done we'll come back and we'll attack."

The two beautiful female mages nodded their heads and went into positions. Mira rushed over to her pee-stained bed and sat in the corner and curled up into a little ball with a frightened look on her face. On the other side of the room Erza walked over to the old, cracking wooden chair, sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her lap. Both of them looked up at me without moving their heads and I silently gave them an encouraging thumbs up. They were both seriously good actresses.

"All right. Let's go." 'Lisanna' brought her ear up to the surface of the steel door and listened through for footsteps or any sort of noise, and once she was 100% certain that no one was patroling the hallways she hit the steel door in a strange way. Consisting of a different patterns of hits, forces, and motions. After a series of knocks the door whipped open, and right before it had the chance to slam against the wall, 'Lisanna' grabbed the door handle and the swinging door came to a halt.

'Lisanna' looked left and right to check once more if there was anyone walking around the corridors, and when she confirmed that the hallways were empty she said, "The coast's clear. Come on."

The clone of the real Lisanna began to walk out into the open and Natsu, Loke, and I trailed behind in a cautious manner. Since I was the last one out, I had to shut the heavy steel door. I turned around and began to try pushing the door shut. After minutes of constant pushing I suddenly feel a warmth next to me.

Out of nowhere, a large hand appears next to mine and with great strength, the steel door begins to close. As the door shut, I looked over to my left and saw Natsu's face.

For some reason, his features were so much more serious and... handsome. His eyes were looking straight ahead and they had a hint of dark bags from lack of sleep. Probably from worrying too much about today. And for the first time I've noticed his sharp chiseled jaw that just made my heart skip a beat. But even though he looks so handsome like an angel sent from heaven, I'm not apologizing, he is.

Once my mind quickly came into realization about the situation we're in about our relationship, I quickly backed away from Natsu. When the door finally shut closed all the way, the salmon-haired dragon slayer looked back at me with a weary look.

We stood still in the silent hallway. My eyes wandered around and it seems that 'Lisanna' and Loke have gone deeper into the dimly lit corridor. They were so far they looked like tiny 2-year- olds, and since they were that far they probably couldn't hear us, and Loke's always had horrible vision, especially if what he's looking at is far away. Even though he has cool, blue-tinted glasses it doesn't mean that they work good, so he can't see us.

"Lucy. I should apologize."I rolled my eyes at Natsu and scoffed at his comment. Of course he should apologize. He's the one that started it all.

**Natsu POV**

I notice Lucy's gesture and continue, trying to make her forgive me for acting so horrible, "Look. I freaked out because it just felt like you were taking forever to eat your breakfast and you didn't care about saving our f-."

"What?! You think I don't care about saving our friends? Of course I do. They mean everything to me and I'd sacrifice my own life for them. How dare you say I don't care?!" Lucy's face was red with rage and her fists were clenched. I could sense the aura around her tense up, yet her voice was still at a volume barely above a whisper.

"It was in the moment. You know how I can be when we're in situations like this. I like to just take off like a rocket. But now I know why you were taking your time. You have faith in us, and you know we're gonna win, cause that's what you always think, right?" My eyes were locked with Lucy's beautiful hazelnut eyes and as I stared deeply in them, and I saw them widen.

She sighed deeply and began to speak in a hushed tone, "Virgo told you, didn't she? Of course she did. Look, I know that you were really worried about everyone and you just yelled at me because you wanted to save everyone. And I'm sorry that I yelled back. I was just frustrated at the moment because you threw my breakfast at the wall and you outraged at me, you know?"

The blonde took one step towards me and wrapped an arm around my neck. I was completely in a trance by Lucy's delicate fingers running through my hair. Feeling her hand stroke me, makes me feel so good that I wrap my arms around Lucy's slim waist.

Even though this is obviously not the correct time to be doing this, I really don't care. But on the other hand, if we don't patch things up I won't be able to focus, and a good luck kiss wouldn't hurt.

Pulling my beautiful lady up closer to me, she slowly slipped her other arm around my neck while I hoisted her up with my arms making her more my height. Lucy gently smiled with her gaze on my lips. I pressed my forehead against Lucy's and began to speak, "Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled."

I could see that the celestial Mage was opening her mouth, beginning to say something. But before she had the chance, my lips brushed against hers. Even during situations like this, being with Lucy makes it feel like we're the only 2 people in the world.

As time went on, our lips brushed closer and rougher. After a few minutes I suddenly hear a throat clear, "Um, it turns out that there was 2 keys, so we can travel in pairs. I'll go with Virgo and I'm guessing you two want to go with each other?"

Lucy's lips quickly part from mine and she loosens her arms around my neck to where they were hanging off my shoulders, but she didn't remove them completely. "Yeah. We'll do the west side and you guys do the east side." Lucy took one of they keys from Loke and he turned his back on us and made his way back to Virgo.

Lucy held the keys tight in her hands and gave me a little peck on the cheek. "We'll continue this later, 'Kay?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and let her go from my grasp.

As Lucy made her way to the west wing, she threw the keys up in the air and caught it in a flash. With Lucy's back facing me, I lit my hand up and said quietly, "Now I'm fired up."

**Author: Hiya people!**** So this chapter is mainly just about another step in their plan, and the next will be when everyone reunites and everyone's out of the cells and stuff like that. BTW, the next chapter will have a hell of a lot more action, so it's Nona be way more interesting than the last few chapters I've written. And I know that my chapters are slacking in interestingness, but it'll improve... probably.**


	22. Important!

**IMPORTANT**

Hiya people! So obviously, this isn't going to be a story chapter, but this is going to be for my next story because my current story is going to end soon and I NEED to prove a friend wrong.

So basically the idea or plot for my next story is:

Fairy Tail has a curse casted upon it, by a dark guild. The curse makes it where every January 1st the guild members EAT each other until midnight.

The curse was casted on December 25, so they have 1 week until the curse activates. And the closer the date gets, the more they have a craving for their friend's flesh. They are also side effects that I will list later on in life.

By the way, I know this story sounds gory and weird, but hey. Who doesn't like stories like this?

So, yeah. That is all I got. So basically just PM me or review on this chapter if you'd want to read a story like this because I'd want to. And I'm pretty sure that anyone in the right mind would want to read a story that has a plot like this.

**Dedicated to Stardot.**


	23. Alone Together: Day 5, The Battle Part 4

**Lucy POV**

I began to walk into the west wing of the guild where the 'cells' are suppose to be with Natsu trailing behind me. As Natsu and I walked in silence, he suddenly appeared beside me. "You know what could make your nerves calm down right now?"

All I did in reply was sigh and say, "Having Lisanna's head on a spear with all of our friends and family freed with life back to the way it was; Happy and fun." I gave a weak smile and chuckle knowing that that was absolutely ridiculous.

I continued to walk down the hall with a sad expression painted over my face right before Natsu stepped in front of me. He stood perfectly still, making me come to a halt right before I could've stepped on his huge foot. "That would calm me down, too, but you know that we have to fight in order for that to be possible. For right now though, we can do this." Natsu took a step forward to where he was now by my side, he then took my hand, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

My gaze dropped down to our hands and I gently smiled. Feeling Natsu's warmth made me feel like nothing was wrong in our lives and everything was perfect at the moment, but that was so not true.

Me and my salmon-haired lover made our way down to the west side of the guild. Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard a thump inside a nearby room. Hearing this, I squeezed Natsu's hand tighter, making both of our hands turn white. As I held Natsu's strong, warm hand, I snuggled up closer to his side to make me feel more secure and protected.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what! Let's go check it out." Natsu exclaimed in an excited voice. I quietly nod my head and got behind my masculine protector.

Natsu led the way towards the strange thumping noise, and with every step we took, the thumping noise seemed to get louder and louder. Once we reached the door, Natsu looked back at me and I gave him a worried expression. Natsu stared into my eyes and mouthed, 'It'll be okay, I promise,' with those few words of reassurance, my muscles relaxed.

The door continued to make small thumps. Natsu and I inched closer and closer to the door, and as he reached for the doorknob, a louder thump came from inside the room causing both of us to flinch.

After this sudden event, Natsu quickly turned to face me with a frightened look on his face, "Look, maybe we don't really need to check it out. Let's go!" Natsu was already charging up his legs like a bull getting ready to run right before I put a hand up to his burly chest and began to speak, "Oh no you don't, Natsu! You made us come here in the first place, so you're going to open that door whether you like it or not." I placed my hand on his strong, brawny biceps and turned him around so that he was facing the wooden door once again.

"You are going to open that door." Natsu stood still like a statue and I gave him a little nudge forward. "W-Why? Why can't you go?" Natsu stuttered as he quickly turned out of my hands and pushed me in front of him like a scared little girl.

I gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Natsu in front of me once again, "Quit being such a scaredy cat, just do it!" The pink-haired dragon slayer hesitated before finally giving in, "Fine! Just get your sexy ass behind me!" Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him, and he brought his hand to the doorknob once again.

As soon as Natsu laid one of his slim fingers on the hard metal doorknob, a louder bang came through the door like before. This sudden noise made Natsu and I flinch once again, and right before Natsu had the chance to back out again, I kept my hands firmly on his back, making sure that he couldn't have a chance to back out.

I gave him a slightly rough shove towards the door making him gasp in surprise. Natsu took a deep breath before opening his grasp up more on the handle so that his large hand was now covering the entire handle. After countless seconds of Natsu taking deep breaths he finally managed to have enough courage to turn the knob.

"All right. I'm gonna open up the door now. This door could have dangerous, life-threatening things behind it, ya know. But I will protect you, and you'll have to watch my back, too." Natsu spoke in an enunciating voice, obviously trying to stall. I just ignored his action and nodded my head, and I began to crouch down to where only my eyes were showing above Natsu's shoulder.

"Okay, here I go. Once I open this door there's no going back." I face-palmed myself on the forehead, knowing that Natsu is gonna say ridiculous things in order to change my mind, but that is not gonna happen. "Natsu, hurry up and open that door! We don't have all day. We have to do the entire west wing and we haven't even gotten started, so let's get a move on!"

Finally, Natsu had the guts to turn the handle and he opened up the door a crack. "I'm sorry! Ah!" When Natsu began pushing the door open little by little, we could hear screams and shouts of pain intensify. As soon as Natsu heard the spine-shivering shrieks, he threw the door open immediately to where there was a ear-splitting bam.

Inside the door was a long, dark narrow hallway that had a short door at the end, and it seemed that the door was the source of the noise.

When the wooden door opened, the screams were clear as day and it was obviously... "Levy!" I started to bolt down the hallway like lightening with Natsu right on my heel. "Lucy, that sounds like Levy!" I nodded my head and replied, "That is Levy. I'm sure of it. Why does this hall have to be so damn long?!" I asked myself in an annoyed manner. I started to pick up the pace with every step I took. The only sound that was running through my head was the horrifying screams of my beloved guildmate and trusted friend.

Once I approached the small door, I began to slow down to a sudden stop and my feet skid across the concrete floor. It seemed that Natsu was running at a cheetah-like pace and when it came to my sudden stop, he body-slammed right into my back. "Argh! Ow! Sorry, Lucy!"

I shot Natsu an annoyed look and fixed my gaze on the metal door handle. And without hesitation, I slid my fingers around the tiny knob, and give it a slight twist and pull.

The door opened up to reveal a bloody Levy and Juvia. The dirty fabrics that covered their delicate and small bodies were ripped open to reveal their wounded flesh that was so gory-looking it made my mind turn into a blurry haze that was filled with shades of dark crimson red. There was also drops of blood coming off of the hem of their frayed clothing.

The two blue-headed females lied in front of me on the cold, hard ground with their sad tear-stained faces looking down at the floor. Their heads were tilted down and I could hear their soft and quiet sniffles and sobs that echoed throughout the dark room which instantly made my throat hurt from holding back tears.

It seemed that they did not hear Natsu and I when we entered the room, and they still have not noticed our presence. That is until Natsu decided to speak up, and by 'speak', I mean yell. "Who the hell did this to you?! I swear! I will hunt those assholes down and kill 'em! And what was with that banging?! And why did it stop when we came in?!" Natsu's fists and teeth were clenched and when I looked deep into his coal-colored eyes, I could see nothing but pure hatred for whoever did this to our friends.

Levy and Juvia both gasped at hearing Natsu's loud, angry voice and they tilted their heads up to look at Natsu and I. After a few minutes of silence for Juvia and Levy to adjust their eyes and make sure that seeing Natsu and I wasn't a hallucination or something, Levy finally spoke up. "Natsu?! Lucy?! What are you doing here?! It's not safe! Go back to where you came from while you still have the chance!"

Before I had the oppurtunity to say something, Natsu dropped down to one knee and banged his fist on the hard ground. Making a loud thump echo across the room, which made me jump. "We're obviously here to save our friends and kick Lisanna's ass. Is it not obvious? And no! We will not go back to where we came from because we're going to protect our family. Now, who the hell did this to you?"

Both Levy and Juvia looked up at Natsu and I while they were still sitting on the ground, but they kept their lips sealed shut, and not a word escaped from their mouths. "Answer me!" Natsu yelled with a pained voice, while I stared at the two girls with wide eyes.

More tears came pouring out of the two female mages that sat before me, and I couldn't help but let the tears that I've been holding back come out of my eyes and stream down my face. I let out a soft sob and zoomed over to my injured friends and wrapped my arms around their vulnerable bodies. Letting their dark red blood come onto my body and stain my clothes. They sobbed louder and returned my hug by wrapping their own arms around me.

I looked back at Natsu's face that once had anger overcoming it, to see that some of that anger had now faded away and was replaced by softness. He let us three girls reunite for a couple of minutes before kneeling beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder as a signal for me to let go. I nodded my head, knowing that we had no more time to waste. I gave my two allies a last squeeze before finally releasing them from my tight grasp. "So, we need a few answers. So, you guys need to answer 'em. 'Kay?"

The blue-haired mages hesitated before nodding their heads with a slightly pained expression overcoming their faces as if making the slightest movement was a challenge. I glanced over at Natsu for permission to ask the questions and he mouthed 'Go ahead'. I took a single deep breath before asking my first question. "Who did this to you?"

My wounded friends both returned their gazes to the floor and I sighed. "Why won't you guys tell us? Are they blackmailing you are something? You can tell us. Nothing will happen to you." Levy pulled up her knees to her chest and she buried her face in her knee-caps, while Juvia turned her head away, trying to avoid eye contact with Natsu and I.

Natsu walked over to Juvia and Levy, kneeled down, and placed a hand on each of thier fragile, bruised shoulders."You can tell us. Don't worry. We'll kill whoever did this to you and send them to hell." Natsu gave them a cheeky smile that was meant to reassure the two girls and it seemed to work.

It seemed that Levy was about to speak when she looked over at Juvia for permission to tell us who did this to them and the water mage nodded her head in agreement. The two females fixed their gazes on Natsu and I and Levy opened up her mouth to speak. "Okay. Um, you have to promise not to be mad."

Levy extended out her arms and stuck out her left and right pinkies. Natsu and I stuck out our own pinkies and weaved them with Levy's short, skinny fingers. The solid script mage shook our pinkies vigorously and finally released them from her tight grip and began to tell us what happened and who did this to them.

"All right. If I'm gonna tell you who did this, then I'm gonna have to start from the very beginning, so get comfortable. When the battle ended between you and Natsu, Master brought y'all to Porlyusica's and during that time Lisanna decided to take charge." I had one eyebrow raised and Natsu had a crinkled up forehead. We were both obviously confused. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Let me finish, Lu. When Makarov left she got up and started to have a meeting or say a 'speech'. She said, and I quote 'Listen up you worthless shitheads! What we're gonna do while that piece of shit you call a master is gone, not to mention that blonde bimbo and pink-haired idiot, I'm gonna have a little fun. Before, I never got to do anything like this because of Makarov and that spoiled brat, because if I did my plan would be ruined, anyway now that they're gonna be gone for a while, I've had a few things I've been wanting to do for a long time."

" 'For the next week, none of you will be leaving this guild. Instead all of you will be living down in the cells that are in the basement. Ever since I got back I've been doing some reconstruction and remodeling down there, if you were wondering. You're gonna love it down there in that living hell. Mawhahaha!' I know that my evil laugh is really off, but you get my gist."

"Anyway, we couldn't really fight back. With you, Natsu, gone, along with Master, we didn't stand a chance. Even if we had Erza, Mira, and the others that were also unbelievably powerful, we didn't have a chance of winning and we knew that. Not to mention she had the help of her 'minions' or 'helpers'. That's why we didn't even try to fight. Anyways, after we all got down to the basement, Lisanna began speaking, and once again, I quote 'Now, I've been planning this for a while, so I have schedules and everything prepared."

"So that's what she said when we were in the basement. After that our hell began. The first thing that Lisanna did was assign us to our cells. She said that the more she hates one of us, the more horrible and terrifying our cell would be. That's why Erza and Mira are in the 2nd most horrible cell. The worst cell goes to Gildarts. But let's save that for another story. So after she assigned us our cells she made us do... activities I guess you could say."

"Some of us had to work in 100 degree heat working on the most ridiculous and impossible things, like vacuuming pools and feather-dusting all the leaves and trees in nearby forests and jungles and horrible things like that. And the heat and work together in one was so bad and horrible that the heat would cause humongous blisters that we would need to impale and drain. Others had to stay in their cells the entire week because their cells are horrible and they were meant to permanently ruin us mentally or physically. Like Erza's and Mirajane's for example. That ro-"

I raised a hand to stop Levy from continuing to explain things about 'The Hellhole'. "Spare us the details. We already know about the Hellhole and Mira and Erza. We just came from their cell. Just keep continuing and save your questions about Erza and Mira for later. 'Kay?"

Levy nodded her head and opened up her mouth to begin speaking. "Well, no need to go in depth. I'll just tell you about what you really want to know. Every 5 hours Lisanna picks 2 people to come into this room through those two doors and... Um. Okay. This is the part where you can't get mad."

I brace myself for what Levy is about to tell me and she takes several deep breaths. Natsu seemed to be eager to what Levy was about to say because he kept shaking his leg as a sign of impatience. "All right. Every 5 hours she calls two people. Then, they come to this room. And what happens is... there's something. Something is this room that just makes you lose it."

"What do you mean 'lose it?" I ask with a confused look that was also filled with worry.

"You just start lashing out at each other like maniacs. It feels like there's something that possesses your soul that makes you fall into the hands of darkness. So, we did this to each other if you want to put it simply." My eyes grow wide and I feel like I can hear my own heartbeat echo through my body. From my chest to my brain.

"Lisanna is making you guys hurt each other? She's making you guys hurt your own friends and family? That bitch. She doesn't even deserve to have our guildmark on her body!"I feel my anger begin bubbling inside of me and it feels like I might explode. Lisanna is a monster that must be stopped.

My head turned over to Natsu and my eyes wandered up to his face. He looked even angrier than before and there were huge veins popping out of his forehead that looked like worms implanted in his temples. His body temperature was rising higher than boiling and I felt like I was sitting next to a heating vent that led to the sun.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." Without even thinking, I gently placed a hand on his scalding hot body, forgetting that he was more than 100 degrees hot. Touching his shoulder, I quickly pulled away and let out a loud whimper of pain from my burn. Natsu gasped at hearing my yelp and he rotated his body to face me. He saw my bright red hand and the pained expression that was plastered on my face as I stared at him. Natsu's face was instantly covered with shock and sorry-ness.

He gently slipped his slim fingers that were now cooled down under my red palm as he lifted and inspected it. "Whew. Thank god it wasn't a serious burn. It's just really red. Does it hurt at all when I touch it?" My salmon-haired boyfriend raised his other hand and started to gently stroke my slightly reddish-pink fingers. "No, not really. Just a little water might do the trick. Juvia?"

The water mage hovered her pale hand above mine, lightly splashing tiny cold waves on the redness, and the red slowly went away after only a couple of small splashes. "Thanks a million, Juvia." I gave the blue-haired water mage a thankful grin and the corners of her mouth slowly curved up into a smile of her own.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I have no idea what came over me. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Looking at Natsu's genuinely sorry face, I can't help but forgive the guy. "It's fine, Natsu. Really. Let's just ask a few questions to get our facts straight, then we can tell them out plan and we'll go from there, 'Kay?" My dragon slayer stared deep in my eyes and nodded his head after a moments' hesitation.

"Juvia. After you come into the room and finish doing... you-know-what; What happens next?" The female opened up her mouth and began to speak. "We have to battle each other for 2 hours and once the 2 hours are up Lisanna comes in to check up on our condition, and if it doesn't satisfy her she'll torture us. And that is a lot worse than hurting each other."

Natsu clenched his fists, but kept a cool face and temperature as he spoke. "That's horrible. Continue."

"Whenever it's around the last 30 minutes or so the feeling of falling into darkness fades away. That's why we weren't fighting when you came in. Also, the thumping noise that was coming through the door is a signal that the possessed feeling is still continuing and when it fades away the thumping also stops, so it just happens that when you opened the door the hour and 30 minutes was up." Juvia spent the next few minutes explaining until a important thought came into my mind.

She said that when they have 30 minutes left. How long has it been since then. "Levy! How long has it been since Natsu and I came in?" Levy shrugged and scratched the back of her head in thought. "Um... 10 minutes. It may feel a lot longer, but I'm pretty sure that it has only been 10 minutes. Give or take a couple minutes." The solid script mage gave an unsure chuckle and returned her attention to Natsu and Juvia.

I gave a quiet sigh of relief knowing that not a lot of time has past and I decide to bring up another question. "I have a couple more questions if you don't mind. Do you have any idea of why you just start lashing out at each other? If it's because you just walked into the room why haven't Natsu and I felt like grapping at each others' neck to pull out our vocal cords?" I thought these were very good questions. I didn't really understand a lot about this situation. But I do understand that Lisanna probably does have the power to be able to make people do this. How could she make her guildmates hurt each other like this?!

Levy stroked her chin while staring up at the ceiling and replied, "My guess is that Lisanna uses some type of magic or a spell and casts it onto this room and the 'falling into darkness' part only effects who the spell is suppose to effect. Like, if she only wants Lucy and Juvia to be effected, the spell or magic would only effect them, and you and I would be perfectly fine. Then Juvia and Lucy would start fighting each other."

For some reason Natsu smirked at hearing this and let out a light chuckle. "Ha. Probably over their battle for Gray's love. You are love rivals after all, aren't you, Lucy?"

I looked over at Juvia and practically found hearts swirling all around her head while she held her hands to her chest. "Oh, yes. Gray-sama! Juvia hopes he is all right. Oh, how I miss my darling Gray!" After several seconds of Juvia fawning and fantasying about Gray, a dark cloud covers her face and she glares at me. "Lucy is my love rival! She must be wiped off the face of the Earth! Gray-sama is mine, and mine only!"

Juvia was pulling her fist back, charging to punch me hard in the gut, right before I raised and crossed my arms in front of my face to protect me from her bony fist and said in a very panicked manner, "I am not your rival for Gray's affection! I'm in love with Natsu!" Instantly, I regret that last part. It isn't the right time to bring that up. Now's not the time for drama. I separate my fingers and looked through the openings that revealed two complete dumbfounded mages that had eyes wide, and jaws dropped.

"Y-You're in l-love with N-Natsu?" Levy stammered in absolute disbelief at hearing my last words. I sighed at hearing her question. Was she not listening to what I said? Why would I lie about this? Of course I'm in love with that pink-haired freak!

"Yes, I'm in love with him," I looked over at Natsu who was cheerfully smiling at me as I said those 6 words, but they slowly started to fade as I continued. "Look, I know this is really big and stuff, but we don't have time to talk about it. We need to focus on the real problem, all right?"

The females nodded their bloody heads with disappointment and when I glanced over at Natsu I saw a sad weary face with tears welling up in his sparkling eyes. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." After saying those few words, a giant smile came across Natsu's face and he immediately brightened up.

"All right. So Lucy and I will leave and tell others the plan and once Lisanna comes in to tell you to go back to your cell, you'll go back to your room and once we're done we'll give you a type of signal and we'll strike. Got it?" The girls nodded their heads and Juvia raised a hand to ask if she was able to inquire a question. Natsu and I both nodded our heads and the water-mage began to speak. "Do you think our condition is good enough to satisfy Lisanna?"

The dragon-slayer kept quiet while he eyed the blue-headed female and I did the same. "Well. Let's see. You've got a ton of bruises, cuts, and weak spots. A few open-aired wounds (A/N I don't know what that is, but we can pretend it's a thing). You'll both probably get sent back to your rooms. There's no doubt about it." They both seemed to have a sigh of relief escape their mouths and they looked reassured.

Instead of jumping up and running out the door, I stayed in the same position: Criss- crossed, on the floor beside Natsu with my amazing friends that were injured all because of me in front of my very eyes. I couldn't help but scoot up closer to them in a swift motion and give them one last squeeze. They seemed shocked by my sudden embrace, but they soon return my hug and loosen up their grip after a while.

"You guys better hurry and get to the others before Lisanna comes." Levy said with a single tear welling up in her eye. A chuckle slipped out of my lips as I stood with Natsu doing the exact same thing in perfect unison. "Yeah, we should, Lucy. We'll come back for them. For right now we have to get to the others." Natsu gave me a gentle pull on my shoulder and I stumbled a step back.

There was worry overcoming me, but somewhere deep in my heart, I could tell that everything was gonna be perfectly fine. I looked at everyone and nodded my head.

Natsu and I exchanged looks and said our final goodbyes to the 2 girls and we ran out of the room closing the door behind us. Once we were in the hall, the salmon-haired boy and I zoomed out of the second door and gently closed it shut behind us. We continued to run through the corridors and once we were far away from Levy and Juvia, I heard a whimper.

My legs stopped on their own and my body spinned around. Natsu did the same and we both ended up staring at a clear glass door. As I stepped closer to place a finger on the glass, there was a great heat coming through the door and even before I had the chance to get with 6 inches of the door, I had to step back because the warmth was so strong I could feel a blister rising up.

Soon, I heard yet another yelp come from inside the glass door and it wasn't until long I figured out who it was. Right before I had the chance to do anything, Natsu screamed, "Wendy!" The dragon-slayer broke the glass door with a single punch and jumped through.

I gasped at Natsu's action until a though came across my mind. He's a dragon-slayer. Heat doesn't faze him, but it does for Wendy and Romeo. Romeo's in that boiling heat for who knows how long! I couldn't even get close to the door because the heat was so powerful and their in there with direct contact with it. I wonder what's happened to them!

**Author: Sorry this chapter took so long. It's just that tomorrow is the last day of school and summer is about to begin and this summer is really important because I'm going from elementary to middle school (5th to 6th), and I want to write my story, get better at volley ball for 7th and 8th because I want to do an athletic, I want to improve my flexibility, and just a bunch of other stuff.**

**So, yeah. And I might post earlier or later depending on my current situation and what I'm gonna do, what's my schedule for the day, and you get my gist, and yeah. That's all I need to say.**

**Oh, about my last chapter, the one about my next story, that voting will go on until I end this story and it's the same with the poll on my profile, I'll take the poll down and I'll say the voting on my chapter is done, so if you wanted to know about that, then here's the answer to your question.**

**And that's all I have to say. **


	24. Alone Together: The Battle, Part 5

**Lucy POV**

Bursting through the glass door like a bullet hurdling towards the enemy through the air in super fast motion, Natsu left me alone as the only individual in the piping hot corridor that was poorly lit.

The excessive heat that escaped the outdoor room hit me with a strong force from all the compressed air inside and I gave a loud yelp. As the warmth began to cover my buttermilk-colored skin like a gigantic blanket, my body instantly took cover in a nearby closet from all the sultriness that blasted me.

When all my limbs acted on its own so suddenly, I ended up slamming the door behind me and leaning up against the warm metal surface. The more I stood, the more the weak and wobbly feeling spread throughout my entire knees, and I started to slide down to the floor with my back pinned against the wall to control how fast I lowered myself.

My peeper's eyelids were shut tight like they were sewn together, as I slid my spine down the rusted metal wall. I let a breathless sigh abscond from my lips and the blankets of my eyes slowly started to release each other to allow my pupils to be seen.

As the scene that was before me began to clear, I saw something... convenient. Super convenient. In front of my very eyes happen to be a large glass case with a bright red neon square sticker sign that read 'Heat Suit'.

My body stayed perfectly still as I blankly stared at the case and let random thoughts roam around in my cranium. Will the suit really work? If it doesn't then I'm obviously screwed. But what if it doesn't work? What will I do then?

Ugh! What am I doing?! I'm filling up my head with negative thoughts. And it's most likely it'll work. If Lisanna and whoever uses it always puts it on and it works it should work for me. I just need to think positive and it's most likely a good outcome will happen.

I exhaled a gust of small wind and placed a hand on both sides of my body and pushed myself off the ground. The metal door conducted the heat coming from the other side and the more warmth that came in, the more the huge knot of worry began to get tighter and tighter inside the pit of my stomach.

As I cautiously approached the big crystal glass display, a giant gold padlock caught my eye. It was shimmering bright for the whole world to see. It was interesting. I know I shouldn't steal, but a padlock that big could cost enough money for me to pay my rent for years.

Yet it was very strange that Lisanna would use gold instead of the classic metal or steel to make a padlock. Well I guess she's weird like that.

The shining rock of mineral that was carved into a lock was beautiful, and it was the only thing that was separating me from the suit.

With hope in my heart, and doubt in my head, I helplessly begin to rummage through all types of weird junk. Of course, there was some regular stuff like tools and such, but mostly strange and odd items. From ravens' beak to lizards' tail, I was trying to find a matching gold key.

It's obvious that I'm a complete idiot for thinking that Lisanna would've hidden the key in the same room with the padlock. She probably has it strung around her triple chins that sag down to her jiggly neck. I've looked under rotting foods, decaying parts of animals, odd potion-like substances, and all this weird shit. I'm certain the key isn't here.

Almost giving up all the hope I had to start with, I kneel down beside a old wooden rack and lower my upper body to make contact with the dirty floor beneath me. With the tiniest speck of hope still roaming inside my colon, I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at the dark space between the bottom of the shelves and the concrete ground. Nothing. I shouldn't be surprised.

Usually, in the movies the last place they look that's so obvious is the place where the thing they need to find is hidden. But this is reality. Real life, not some fantasy on a silver screen. Although I wish everything was some scene in a movie that's a fairy tale, it's not. I'm such a fool for getting my smallest of hopes up.

With a pouting face and a sad puckering lip, I straighten up my spine and sit upright. I allowed a sigh to come out from my sealed lips as my eyes wandered around the 84 degree room. My eyes continued to drift from one place to another until something caught my attention. A sharp cutting blade. And soon a fabulous idea shoots into my brain like a arrow expertly archered from Sagittarius.

The imaginary persistent lightbulb above my noggin is ongoing as I waste no time whipping out a familiar crab shaped key. "Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

After a couple swoops from my hand and a couple puffs of magical smoke, my expert scissor cutter celestial spirit stood before me in his sparkling position.

"What type of beautiful hairstyle would you like to rock today, ebi?" The hair-snipping professional asked with his body in his regular stance; His twin scissors in each of his hands with his arms crossed in front of his face and chest, and his knees bent like he's about to bump a volleyball.

"Hey Cancer. I actually don't need a hairc-" I'm cut off be Cancer's tears streaming down his face that are followed by a soft sob. "Y-You don't n-need a h-h-haircut? How could you say that? Everybody needs a smoking new do."

Droplets of salty water continued falling down Cancer's toasted brown skin as he tried his best not to wheep and sob too loudly. "N-Not right now, but later. You can give me a nice trimming tomorrow, 'Kay?"

I gently rub Cancer's back to comfort him as he goes through this tragic time. He starts to hesitantly nod his head as he returns back to his sly and smooth self. "All right, ebi. What do you need from me besides a spicy new up do?"

I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear how Cancer is all jolly again and start to ask him the huge favor I need. "Since you're a hella skilled with a pair of sharp blades and I'm so not, can you use your scissors to pick that lock?"

I nod my head towards the shining lock glittering from the rays coming off of the lights.

Cancer strutted over to the golden keyhole and brought his face down to the bright mineral. His face was so close that his breath was probably wrapping around it like a clinging bathing suit. His ongoing investigation of the lock was long and careful. "Hmm. My scissors will probably be able to pick this hunk of cheap metal."

A look of confusion overwhelms my face with wide eyes, jaw dropped, eyebrows raised, and forehead crinkled. "Hunk of cheap metal?! Isn't this gold?! You've gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you're kidding!"

The professional scissor user turns his head towards me and asks, "Did you really think that this piece of junk that has probably been here for months that is covered in grime and rust was a chemical element that is a dense, soft, malleable, and ductile metal with a bright yellow color or luster that shines bright in the sun, ebi?"

All of the words that Cancer just said is jumbled up in my mind like word scrabble and I have to resolute to shaking my head like a wet dog to clear them from my mind. "H-How do you even know that it's metal? Just look at the color and how it sparkles in the light."

"I'm a genius when it comes to minerals such as copper, gold, and etc because I'm a scissor expert. You see, my scissors are made from all types of minerals from iron to manganese, so I know gold when I see it, and that lock is not gold, ebi. And the color is from metallic spray paint. Don't jump to conclusions too quickly, ebi. Sometimes it can be a bad thing to jump the gun so fast." Cancer explained while kinda scolding me like a father.

I rolled my eyes like a regular teenage daughter would do to her dad while the half man half crab celestial spirit returned his attention to the lock. He began to work his blading skills to the test and easily picked through the complicated padlock. "That was easy. You could have done this yourself with that blade over there, but I am your spirit to help you whenever you need me, so I was happy to assist, ebi."

I was shocked by his machine-like hands and praised his work. "Wow! You're pretty light on your feet, Cancer." The golden spirit was flattered by my compliment and he replied with his butter-smooth voice. "Like I said before, I was happy to assist. Need anything else, ebi?"

My head shook from side to side as I mouthed no. Cancer understood and as he nodded his head and started to disappear from the face of the Earth and back to the celestial world.

As I moved closer to the case, I kept my fingers crossed hoping that the suit would work and not be a complete failure. When I became in contact with the display and we were neck and neck I placed my tiny fingers on the huge glass covering and began to pull the heavy lid open.

The stupid metal lock fell to the ground with a cling as I opened the case to reveal the brightly colored heat suit. I eyed the greatly oversized outfit and thought about its hideous appearance.

The entire suit was ugly. You'd think it would be your typical heat suit you'd see in a science facility or something, but this scary deranged looking thing looked like it belonged in a witch's lair.

It was suppose to have a helmet to protect your head from the heat, but instead it had this strange mummy-like bandage that you're suppose to wrap around your head along with these FBI kind of shades that cover you eyes. Not to mention all these weird symbols completely covering all the layers of the bandages.

The next thing was the sleeves for the arms and legs. They were also interesting. From the arrangement of colors to the latin words that had been sewn into the fabric. It also had a single panel on the right arm with all these buttons and one screen that was tiny.

Even the material used was odd. The colors that were used was rainbow and had a gradation effect from one color to the next. Each latin word that had been sewn on was weird too. Instead of using regular colors they used the neutral ones. You know, black, brown, gray, and white. But it's in some sort of pattern and I can't help but feel like I've seen all these words and symbols before.

I looked at where my upper body was gonna go and saw that there was a word that was written in some type of language. I think I studied it back in the celestial world. It was a certainly an unusual language.

Hmm. Oh, I remember now! It was Ukrainian. Now I remember the language, but do I remember the words. I studied the basics but it takes years to learn and memorize all the letters, sayings, and words in only a couple of months.

You know what? It doesn't even matter what the suit says as long as it will insulate the heat instead of conducting it so that it doesn't burn the fat off my lard infested bones. I'm just kidding. I know I'm skinny like a twig. But just because I'm worried and sad doesn't mean I can't have a sense of humor.

Anyways, on with how weird the suit looks. Let's go on with the ugly boots. They look like something a hippie or hobo would wear. Like some peculiar cheapskate who is homeless because they lost all their money due to gambling problems so they had to resolve to making their own boots from old trash they found in a dumpster.

And all together it looks like a suit for a witch that created a mummy potion gone wrong, then wore a costume to sneak into a FBI agency to steal a pair of their sunglasses, then got a job as a librarian so that they could steal a book of symbols along with taking a butt load of Ukrainian books so that they could learn the language and then they accidentally lost all their money and became a hobo who loves the rain because after it rains they get to see rainbows and they love rainbows.

I began to lift the heavy and absolutely grotesque armor out of the glass display and once it left the case, the weight of the suit was very hefty and it was so much that I had to release it from my grasp because I wasn't gonna go down with it.

The million pound suit fell and collided with the ground with a loud thud. The outfit piled up into a puddle in front of my feet and it looked like nasty puke that a sick rhinoceros threw up because of all the chunks of color and just looking at it made me shudder and want to get a tetanus shot.

"Oh geez. Life is so hard." When I sighed with annoyance I looked up at the ceiling with my tongue sticking out. I returned my tongue into my mouth and looked back down at the puddle. I bent my back and went to pick up the suit and before I know it, I'm sitting in a ball with my knees tucked under my butt, making my seat softer.

Just as I was about to fully relax I spring back up to my feet with my hands clenched unto fists in a fighting stance. "Lucy! What the hell are you doing?! Your boyfriend and your troubled allies need you help and here you are trying to relax! That's despicable."

Talking to myself was a normal thing for me. Especially since I was an author. A good quality writer always talks when no one's around. It's an everyday thing really.

I went back to the floor to get the unattractive suit. Looking back at it made me feel nauseous. Like when-Natsu-is-feeling-motion-sick nauseous. I gag, but manage to hold back all the disgust that was piling in me and grip the hem of the armor and return my spine back to its upright position.

Holding the suit in front of me and staring at the appearance was nauseating, but I start to strip off the current clothes I was wearing and begin to unbutton and unzip the other outfit and slip in over my small body.

**Natsu POV**

Deep dow in my heart I seriously regret leaving Lucy alone, but in my defense Wendy and Romeo are stuck somewhere and they probably need assistance.

Not to mention this freaking heat! I feel like my eyebrows are burning off the surface of my skin. How the hell did Lisanna even get it this hot?! I swear it feels like I'm standing on the sun.

The room was very... odd. The only thing around for miles were thick bushels of cacti and other desert like plants. No animals, like prairie dogs or rattlesnakes, were anywhere. I guess it's too hot for even them.

One of the weirdest things were that there was the sun. The giant star that always stays up in the galaxy. The ball of gasses that all other planets orbit around.

The basement was underground, yet I could feel the steaming breeze, the sand, the sun. It's like I was outdoors.

How could Lisanna make this possible? For me this was on my impossible list for sure, without a doubt.

I stared up at the sun and it looked like it was only inches away from face. Even though the sun seemed so close, I couldn't feel any heat coming off from it. It felt like the warmth was coming from every direction except the sun. Weird.

Completely erasing the thought from my mind,I just blankly look up at the smoking ball. And being the complete idiot that I am, I outstretch my arms to the star of fire as if I could actually touch it.

When it seemed like my hand was gonna make the slightest bit of contact with the sun by lightly brushing the crust with my fingertips, the sun looked like... it moved or something.

It was like the exact opposite moon. You think it's gonna go behind you when you walk forward or move forward, but it doesn't. It stays in front of you no matter where you go, as if it was following you.

But in this case, when you move your hand forward it does move, but away from you. Like it doesn't wish to be touched.

Still confused and curious about the interesting ball of gases, I shrug it off and rack my brain with thoughts about the weather in here.

This room was hotter than the Sahara Desert during the day and it felt like every second that goes by the temperature goes up a single degree.

But, I'm a dragon slayer. Most importantly, a fire dragon slayer. I can handle temperatures 10x hotter than this. This heat doesn't faze me one bit.

As I encouraged myself, a hot gust of wind blew and it swifted all the sand in my direction. It slid against my flesh and I felt a stinging sensation on my right knuckle. I brought it up to my eyes to see that I had a cut that started from my pinky all the way to my index finger.

The cut wasn't deep, yet it stung bad. But not as bad as the pain Wendy and Romeo are probably feeling. And I've felt worse. It's time to man up. Great. Now I'm starting to sound like Elfman.

All of the sudden, loud shrieks came to ear and they were ear-splitting. The sound my quivers run up and down my back.

The screams made me aware of the reason why I came here in the first place. It wasn't to wonder how Lisanna got this room to be the way it is or how come the sun was here and why I couldn't touch it. I was here to save Wendy and Romeo because they need my help.

The shrieks sounded like they were coming from all directions. From the North, South, East, and West. It was like I could feel the vibrations coming from all sides of me. It was the strangest of feelings.

Not sure with which way to go, I went with my gut feeling. North West. Something about this direction felt or smelt right, and I was pretty positive that it was that way.

The closer I got to what I think was the corner of the gigantic room the louder the shouts got. To me, they were messages of suffering without words. I frowned at myself for thinking that, but I really thought that.

Every step I took, I could feel the steam reaching top heat. The humidity felt like it was beginning to be too much for even me to handle. But I'll push through. I always do. For me. For Lucy. And for my guild.

"Ahh. R-Romeo!"I gasped at hearing Wendy's sweet, shy, and pained voice. You could hear all the grief and suffrage burn through her saying his name. With Wendy's voice still burning in my ears, I begin to pick up my pace to a lightening speed.

I was racing myself so quickly that dust flew up next to me leaving a dusty trail of my tracks. All the dried out desert plants... weren't being blown away. I swear, my wicked fast speed is so epic it should be flying everywhere. Oh well.

The hot breeze that was flowing freely over my face was refreshing. Even though it felt like it was coming from the sun, it was better than nothing.

Wait a minute. The breeze wasn't hot. It was cold. Almost like an autumn wind coming from the North West.

As I ran, minutes past, yet it looked like I went no where. All my surroundings looked the same. Nothing was gonna look different no matter how far I ran, and I knew that for a fact.

But I wasn't gonna give up. I was gonna strive on until I found what I needed to find. I was gonna save Wendy and Romeo. For me. For them. For Lucy. For my guild.

I began to pick up the pace and after what felt like hours all that running finally paid off when I got to see 2 familiar faces.

But they were so far away. It felt like I was in a helicopter that was 2,000 feet above Earth and when I looked down all I could see were 2 itty-bitty ants. That's hor far they were. It's gonna take me forever to get to them, but I'm not gonna give up.

As I squinted my eyes to try to adjust my sight, I saw giant lumps or bumps on their flesh. They were enormous. From here I could they that they were blisters. They looked horrible and on the parts where they weren't burned I could see huge red patches, and it was obvious that they were 4th degree burns.

Looking at the critical state they were in, I couldn't help but have fury raise inside of me. Flames were flying off of me and I felt fired up, indeed.

The heat that was coming off of me was incredible. Not trying to boast here, but they were. And the fire glowing around me felt more... real. I don't know it just felt like the heat that was coming from the room had dimmed and my power took over. As if I sucked all of the power and used it in me.

Like the things that I create are actually there and the heat that I'm feeling was just an illusion.

I pushed all of those silly thoughts away from my mind and as I pushed them away, images of the 2 young dragon slayers replaced them. They faces looked severely burned and blistered, red, and dry. The image burned into my brain and I felt like I would never be able to erase it.

As I charged up my legs, getting ready to run,the same thing happened as before; I wasn't going anywhere. Just stuck in one place like I was standing in a puddle of quick sand and I couldn't get out or move.

Every 5 steps I took was equivalent to 1 step and at this rate, it was gonna take twice as long to get to my fellow guildmates.

No, Natsu. Don't think about the journey, think about the destination. It'll all be worth it when you get to hug those two. With enough determination, you'll make it, and it'll feel like it only took a couple of minutes.

If only Lucy was here, and Happy. They could cheer me on, and Happy could fly me over there and Lucy could use one of her spirits.

I wonder what happened to Happy. And Carla. And Pantherlily. They're exceeds, not humans. What could Lisanna have done with the?! They're small, but not helpless. Exceeds are strong. I hope she didn't hurt them.

What about Lucy? She's probably stuuck in that hallway right now, suffering from the excessive heat. Now I SERIOUSLY regret leaving her. She's probably all burned up and it's all my fault.

However, Romeo and Wendy are in their younger years as small mages. They need a lot more help than Lucy. But Lucy's in her late teens, meaning she's a lot older and smarter. She's capable of taking care of herself, and Loke will always show up if she's in trouble wether she likes it or not.

On the other hand, Lucy will always need someone there to back her up no matter what the situattion. That's my job, not Loke's or anyone else. I'm her boyfriend, teammate, guildmate, trusted partner, ally, and best friend. That's part of MY contract with her.

But since I'm not there and she's hella smart, she probably hid in Horologium or something. I just hope with all my might that she's alright. And I just wish that she was with me.

**Lucy POV**

"Seriously, my life is so freaking hard! Does this suit have to be so heavy?! I feel like crumbling into a pile on the floor carrying this thing! This is a pain in the ass!" I complain to myself as the oversized piece of puke weighs my down to the ground.

The outfit is over 10x sizes too big, more than half of it drags on the ground, and the texture of the fabric is rough and scratchy as it rubs hard against my pale skin.

Lisanna can't possibly be that big or that fat. A baby hippo could fit in this thing.

I manage to ignore the texture and thoughts and focus on my main objective. Looking back at the metal door with the mummy bandages covering my head, I began to drag my feet towards the door.

The outfit made each struggling step harder than the last and every time my feet skid across the floor it made walking that much more of a hassle.

After minutes of hard working labor, I'm finally able to lean up against the metal door. As I used my gloved hands to slide it across the metal surface, I'm relieved to feel not the tiniest bit of heat seeping through the cloth and going through to my hands.

I drag my hands down, which was probably the easiest thing to do considering the giant mitten was pulling my hand down, and grip the doorknob.

To me, this was the most nerve-wracking part. Once I open the door, all the heat from the other side will be able to burn my eyes out of my skull. There's no going back after it has been opened.

There was every possibility in the world that the suit would work, but on the other hand, there's every possibility that the suit would have a chance of being a complete failure.

Worrying about it won't help anyone, Lucy! So just cross your fingers and stop being a complete wimp! My self conscious spoke to me in a yelling/encouraging voice.

I instantly agreed with the voice in my cranium and shook my head with the light bandages wrapped around my noggin. The rags and sunglasses were probably the lightest part of the suit which made moving head an effortless task.

Slowly twisting the doorknob, I began to open the door little by little, and gusts of wind began to blow and it slid right across the skin of the suit.

I'm surprised to feel that no warmth touched me. For the fabrics of the heat suit were not exactly heat repellent materials.

Maybe the symbols and latin words made the armor work. Lisanna could've used them. Natsu said that she gathered all this knowledge on spells and stuff, so she must've learned about different greek and ancient symbols from back then when magic was being created. Along with latin words. That is a whole different topic that I will not go in depth to.

It's a theory. It's possible that she forced Freed to use his dark ecriture magic to write a rune on the suit.

Argh! That doesn't matter! Focus, Lucy, focus! I chant to myself as I walk out of the storage room back into the now burning hallway.

How does Lisanna not notice any of this happening? The thought suddenly rushes into my mind like a wild crashing wave.

Shouldn't she have cameras everywhere? Oh, wait. We destroyed the entire control room, so everything should be cut off.

Wait, so then how come Lisanna hasn't done anything, like calling out some minions or slaves or something? Maybe she's planning this. We might be walking right into her trap.

The thoughts that came to my mind were not ridiculous or silly. There is a large possibility that it's possible.

Lisanna isn't an idiot, and I know that if I were in her position, I'd figured what has been going on right about now.

What about Levy and Juvia? They said that Lisanna usually comes up to them and chooses if they go back to their cells or not.

She might torture them until they spill about how we talked to them and told them about our plan. Or she might not show up at all because she wants to make sure her plan goes on unbothered by watching through her back up cameras or something.

This isn't paranoia. I'm just thinking about how weird this situation is and the chances of us being captured.

Thinking about how strange this was, I rush through the hallway until I was standing directly in front of the entrance to the steaming boiler room that was over a hundred times hotter than a regular boiler room.

Standing in front of the entrance with a wave of warmth overcoming me, I narrow my eyes at the burning ball that was shining brighter than anything I've ever seen before... besides Natsu.

Now this situation was becoming too strange. Our plan that was not well thought out was going off with a glitch (A/N: I don't know if it's hitch or glitch, so I just put one of them) was odd enough, but having the sun underground was just too dang weird.

Her knowledge of spells and stuff succeed well beyond any of my power, but she doesn't stand a chance against me.

You know why? Of course you don't, so I'll tell you. Because I have the power of my friends with me. That may sound cheesy, but it's true and I ain't gonna lie 'bout that.

But there's still one thing that is still bothering me. I've spent the last 8 months of my life in the library studying with piles of books on every side of me. I slept in the library, ate in the library, I even kept a bucket with me to do my business in.

The point is, even during all that time, I never took my eyes off a page. I studied non-stop, yet I never even read about a spell or something like this.

Maybe it's not even a spell, maybe it's something different or a completely new type of magic.

Woah, Lucy. Lisanna is smart, but she's not that smart. She might be able to create spells like you, but she can not create a new type of magic. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Just go in, find Natsu, tell him what you think is going on, then help save Wendy and Romeo. It doesn't even matter if we don't cover out tracks anymore.

Lisanna probably knows where we are 24/7, so we can just take them and go. Along with anyone else we happen to come across.

How am I gonna be able to tell Loke and Virgo? Obviously, I can't summon either of them right now. They'll be cooked and I wouldn't be able to live with my self.

I'll just summon one of them later when we're all out of this heat. "All right, Lucy. Time to go find Natsu." I say to myself as I brace myself for what's to come.

I take my first step into the steam room and I feel like falling down onto the sand. I can barely stand up, but I push through and straighten up my leg and continue my journey through out the even-worse-than-the-other-hellhole hellhole.

**Time Skip! 30 Meters Deep in the Desert**

I've been dragging my body into the the depths of the sand infested environment for what felt like an eternity and it looks like I've stayed in the same place.

Nothing around me has changed. There's nothing except the boiling sun that looks too damn close to my face, a couple of stupid cacti here and there, and the same freaking sand dunes.

The sun was the most annoying, there it is just waving itself in front of my head, getting all up in my grill. I get so annoyed I fling my hand at it and it looks like it... dodged it. Like it moved to avoid getting hit.

Wait a minute! The sun moving; all the cacti spaced out; the occasional weird blocks in the hallways and rooms (I know that I didn't mention this in any of my past chapters, but just bear with it, people); Lisanna not doing anything. My theory. I'm right.

The sun, cacti, and blocks are all her cameras. The sun moving to dodge my hit was because if I did hit it, it would break Lisanna's most precious camera. The one that's following me everywhere.

She's been following us since the very beginning.

When I came into realization of what's going on, I bring the suit's right sleeve up to my face and observe the panel with all these small buttons. I skim through all of them to see one that fits my needs.

I smirk and slowly begin to press it. Whoosh! Soon my feet are hovering above the ground and I continue to move forward.

As I fly at a super sonic pace, I look below me and actually see myself making process. Glancing behind my shoulder, I'm not surprised to be seeing the sun follow me.

I stretch out longer and outstretch my arms in front of my body like Superman and feel my body moving faster.

Seconds pass by ans I soon see a dusty trail getting longer and longer by the minute, and as usual that missile passing by is Natsu. I tilt my body down and slightly to the right as I begin my descent towards Natsu.

The dragon slayer turns his head to me and has a look of surprise overwhelm his boyishly handsome face. I smile at seeing his adorable expression and as I pass by him I grab his huge hands.

"Lucy! Y-" Natsu begins to speak, but before he gets to finish his 2nd word, I cut him off.

"Yeah. I missed you too, but we don't have time for all that mushy mushy stuff. I need to tell you something after we get Wendy and Romeo. Where are they?" I kept my eyes forward and didn't even glance at him.

There was a moment of hesitation before Natsu finally got the picture of how important this was and answered. "They're over there."

I look down to see the pink-headed boy nodding his head at the giant sand dune. My eyes returned back up and I'm shocked to see the 2 dragon slayers chained up with gigantic blisters and burns blanketing their bodies.

Fury overcame me as I tilted my body up and to the left. "That bitch." I mutter quietly to myself.

"What do you need to tell me?" I hear Natsu shout from under my chin. "I have to tell you later. Trust me on this. I can't tell you now."

From below me, I hear the famous Salamander growl in annoyance. "Don't be like that Natsu. You'll get to know sooner or later. This is something that I need to tell both you and Romeo and Wendy."

My fellow guildmates are nothing but a few feet in front of me and I now realize a problem. "Um, Natsu? We have a slight problem."

I could here Natsu groan from beneath me and I bite my bottom lip in nervousness as we inch closer to the others. "What is it?" He asks tiredly.

A deep breath slips out of my mouth and I quietly confess that, "I sorta don't know how to land."

"WHAT?!"

**Author: Hiya people. Sorry that this chapter took so dang long. **

**Oh! Interesting fact about me. I only curse in my stories. I don't curse in real life when I'm texting, calling, or just communicating with someone in general.**

**Anyways, it has just been a hectic week, so that's why I didn't upload a new chapter for almost 2 weeks.**

**By the way, this chapter would've taken longer and it would've been a lot longer if I didn't decide to cut it in half.**

**And I have some very interesting ideas for future chapters. How does Lisanna and Lucy one-on-one sound? **

**And for the ones who love this story, good news! It turns out this chapter has a good 5-15 chapters ahead of it. Yay!**

**And this is very important news for the ones who love me, not just as a writer for this story or fanfictions, but for the ones who love me as a writer in general. A while back I created a Wattpad account, and I've decided to write stories on there, BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANFICTION. **

**I'll tell you the summary for the story I'm writing on there:**

**Title: No Escape**

**"Robert McShaw was one of the best horror house creators. People would come to carnivals just to experience the thrill of going through one. Seeing all the ghouls, fake blood oozing out of black colored tubes and drizzling all over them, monsters, and all that jazz. But one day, Mr. McShaw goes a little too far and that leads to the killing of a man. The founder of the carnival where McShaw held most of his horror houses fired him. That led to his manager dropping him, all other carnivals refusing to let him have another one of houses at their carnivals. He soon decided to give up and disappear. 5 years later he comes back with a new horror house and location. Everyone had already forgotten about the tragic accident in the past and they were thrilled to see what his new creation was, but this new house was a thrill they were never gonna forget." (This wasn't my idea, I just made modifications and changed it a bit and I'm creating a completely different twist on it.)**

**It's pretty long, not gonna lie. But just so you know, I work on one story a time, except right now because I'm working on a collaboration with grayXlucyFE, but I'm gonna hurry up and finish this story so that I can pay full attention to the other story. **

**And if you do decide to read "No Escape" the first chapter won't be up for a while because I have to focus on different stories.**

**So yeah. That's all I have to say.**


End file.
